


And I'll Spin For You Like Your Favourite Records Used To

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Please Be careful, emo music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Keith needs to buy a new record player to play his emo music and he end up running into someone he used to know. The two end up meeting again, and a relationship takes form.





	1. Do You Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Gay,,
> 
> there's a bit of texting and stuff but it's pretty easy to tell who is who

Keith had been looking for a turntable for a while now, so when he saw an ad for one pop up, he immediately clicked on it. He was scrolling through Kijiji when he happened upon it, hope once again washing over him. An hour, he had been sat there, and had yet to find a decently priced working turntable. A lot of people were selling ones that were vintage, or antique, but they weren't meant to be played. 'Then what's the purpose?' Keith thought to himself. He looked closer at the ad, pleased to see it wasn't another broken overpriced one. It was cheep, and the seller said they were looking to get rid of it, not because it didn't work, but simply because they had no use for it. Keith quickly sent a reply, stating that he was interested in buying it. He also made sure to include the word 'turntable', as much to Keith's disdain, the seller had only labeled it as a record player. In Keith's eyes, the difference was important. the record player itself was a cool blue colour, but Keith figured he could spray paint it red later on. 

The next day, Keith gets a reply from the seller of the turntable, giving him a phone number to text. 

[Keith K] Hello, is this Lance?

[XXX-XXX-XXX]: Yes! I presume you are the guy asking about the record player?

Seeing the text got through, Keith goes ahead and saves Lance's number. The name reminds him of someone, but he can't put a face to it. He shrugs to himself and sends back a reply. 

[Keith K]: The name's Keith.

[Lance the turntable seller]: That's a strange name! Not bad, but strange 

Keith wasn't sure if he should be offended by this, so he chose to ignore it. Relieved to see a new message appear, he hastens to reply. 

[Lance the turntable seller]: When are you looking to buy?

[Keith K]: As soon as possible. I don't have anything tomorrow afternoon, and it's a Saturday. Will that be okay?

Keith doesn't usually use completely perfect grammar, but he still thinks that first impressions are important. In texting, at least. 

[Lance the turntable seller]: Sure! I'll have it ready for 2?

[Keith K] Sounds good. Around where do you live?

Keith had searched with the 'near you' tag on, his brother has a car but he wasn't sure how far he was willing to drive. It occurred that his previous statement sounded a bit strange, and thought about sending a follow up text to clarify, but a small vibrate from his phone interrupted this worries. 

[Lance the turntable seller]: oops! i almost forgot about that!!! I'll send it to you!!!!

'He uses a lot of exclamation marks, doesn't he' Keith thinks to himself when he sees a new message pop up with an address and about seven more exclamation points than needed. He quickly discovers that their houses are close, probably even walking distance. He stretched and after sending a quick word of thanks, stood up to get changed for work. He works at a bar a few blocks down, getting the tiring night shift every Friday. Grabbing his bag, he headed out the door, dreading the long night ahead of him. He wished his friend Pidge was of age, that way he wouldn't be alone at least. They were still 17 though, a year too young to be serving alcohol. Not that this hadn't stopped them drinking at many different parties. For the rest of the night he's be there alone, wiping down glasses, and serving drinks to thirsty customers. It wasn't the ideal job, but his brother was familiar with the manager, and it payed enough along with the occasional job from the mechanical assistance place he sometimes works for.

He doesn't remember getting in last night, only now does he find himself collapsed on the couch, cheek pushed uncomfortably into the fabric. He groans, lifting himself up to check the time. 1:15. He's awake immediately, frantically jumping through a quick shower, getting dressed, and tying his hair up into a ponytail. He grabs his wallet and is out the door before the clock even gets to 1:45. For Keith a few years ago, this would be considered a record, but recently he's been waking up late and rushing to get ready even faster than today. Keith checks and rechecks his phone multiple times, as if the address will suddenly change. He arrives after a fifteen minute walk, right on time. The house is huge. 'Spoiled rich white kid?' He wonders to himself as he walks up to the door. He rings the bell, and from inside he can hear muffled yelling and thudding footsteps. The door swings open to reveal a tall boy with short brown hair and tan skin. 'Huh, guess I was wrong' he muses. He's unsure of the other males heritage but he guesses Spanish or Portuguese. The boy standing there looks about his age, but wow, was he good looking. Keith catches himself before he spends too much time admiring the taller male. Lance. This must be Lance, right? 

"Um, I'm here for the record player you were selling?" It comes out as a question, and Keith hates himself for not being better in social situations. 

"OH! Wait? Keith?!" Of all responses Keith had imagined, he did not expect Lance to seem to recognize him.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." 

"No, but like, Keith? Keith-from-Garrison-High Keith?"

"Well I did go to Garrison, yes."

"Oh my god, it's you. Wait you don't recognize me?" Keith tries to recall, but he can't think of anyone called Lance. He really wishes he could just get his turntable and leave, he hated running into people he was supposed to know. 

"Uh, did we share a class....?" Lance seems exasperated, and somehow the comical expression triggers a memory for Keith.

"Oh wait! You! You were the one always making a scene in Iverson's class!" So that was him, Keith laments remembering the obnoxious teen who sat next to him in chemistry. 

"Dude, we literally sat next to each other, how could you forget me? But yes, that was me. I used to be such an obnoxious kid." Lance smiles fondly, until another head pokes around the doorway.

"Used to?" The older looking person snorts, voicing Keith's thoughts. He must be a brother of Lance's. 

"Daniel! Go away!" Keith chuckles at the whine in Lance's voice. 

"Why, little bro?" 

"I have a turntable to sell, and you are interrupting." He says 'you' very pointedly, glaring at his brother. 

"I didn't look like you were selling anything. Look more like flirting to me." Lance's face turns beet red, and Keith can feel his heating up too. 

"Daniel!" Lance all but screams, pushing his brother away.

"Okay, so the turntable." Lance says, trying and failing to keep the blush off his cheeks. He brings said record player out, putting it on a conveniently placed table. Keith's eyes go wide seeing the brand of the item for sale. 

"Hey, are you sure you wanna sell this? And for this price?" Keith knows he could have walked away with a costly high-end turntable, but the thought of lying to Lance gave him a bad feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Seeing Lance's confusion, he continues his rant.

"This is a super expensive model, it could go for double- probably even triple what you're selling it for now! Where did you even get it?" Lance balks, but quickly regains his composure. 

"Wow, I had no idea. But the price is fine as what it's at. I-I got it from m-my abuelo." Lance rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, but Keith is too enraptured by the mechanism to notice his discomfort. 

"Where did he get it?!" Keith tries to calm down, but the significance of the object makes it impossible.

"I don't know, sorry." This time Keith notices how genuinely upset Lance looks, and he hurries to change the subject. 

"Hey! That's okay, but are you sure you want to sell it for so little?" 

"Yeah, yeah. What I listed it for is fine, right?" Lance looks down at the turntable directly for the first time, a look of fondness crossing over his features. Keith watches with curiosity, noting how long Lance's eyelashes really are. He looks away quickly, hoping the blush gracing his cheeks isn't too obvious to Lance. 

"Yeah, that'd be great." They make the exchange after that, but before they can say their goodbyes, Daniel walks out, picking up the turntable in one swoop.

"I'll carry it down to his car for him!" He's started down the steps before Keith has time to protest.

"It's not a car!" Keith says, then turns back to Lance. 

"Uh- I guess I'll just go then." Keith sees what he thinks is a hint of disappointment on Lance's face. He is quick to dismiss the though when Lance sticks out his tongue and gives what Keith considered to be a rude goodbye.

"Well then, seeya, Keithy-boy!" Keith just scowls and mutters something about not calling him that under his breath. He doesn't actually mind it all that much, other than the fact it makes him blush a deep red colour. He throw one last goodbye over his shoulder and walks to go find Daniel, who's waiting patiently next to Keith's motorbike. 

"Nice ride." 

"Uh, thanks." Keith is very proud of the motorcycle he fixed up for himself, but getting a complement from Lance's older brother was a bit strange. 

"You shared a class yeah?" The question takes Keith by surprise, but he answers anyway.

"Yeah, not that I remember it much. What's it to you anyway?" Keith wasn't sure why he was being so uptight about it, but something about Daniel made him wary. Said guy just chuckles.

"Hey now, no need to get so defensive." He raises his arms up slightly to show he means no harm. "Lance's just working through some things right now, and you seemed to do a world of good for him. Just curious." He shrugs, as if to say it doesn't matter. 'Going through things? What things?' Keith wonders, his face making his confusion clear. 

"My point, is that he likes being around you, even if he's a little shit about it. You should find an excuse to come back sometime." 

"How would I even do that? We barely know each other!" Keith is shocked, but he finds himself not hating the idea. Sure, Lance is annoying as fuck, but he's a pretty funny guy.

"Hmm. Never mind then, thanks." Why is he thanking Keith? Keith just utters something between an apology and thanks as he loads the record player onto the back of his bike. Daniel reaches out his hand, and it takes Keith a moment to realize it's for a hand shake. He clasps his hand in Daniels and is pulled into a half-hug, half-handshake ordeal that ended with a firm pat on the back. Enough of a pat that Keith didn't feel his wallet slip out of his back pocket. When he's released he mounts his bike and saying one last goodbye to Daniel he rides off. 

It's not until much later that Keith realizes what's missing. Much later. In fact, it's Sunday evening when he's getting ready for another night shift at the bar that he goes to reach for his wallet. After searching his house twice to assure that it's not there he sits down to think. He'd ashamed to say he hasn't left the house since Saturday, but it makes it easier to look. Is it possible for it to have fallen out while riding back from Lance's? This normally wouldn't be a big problem, just a slight hindrance. But today, when he has to go to work at a bar with past problems of underage workers, some form of identification has to be on you at all times. He curses quietly, wishing that Rolo, the meddlesome teen from a few years ago, had picked another store to wreck havoc in. It had been a nightmare, everyone else immediately background checked to make sure they were over 18. He was glad that Canada started younger than other countries, making it easier for a nineteen year old college dropout like himself to find work. He sighed and got back to the problem at hand. He decides that texting Lance couldn't do any harm, so he picks up his phone. Despite the predicament he's in, he snicker when he sees Lance's contact name. He really needs to change it. But to what?

[Keith K]: Hey, I've lost my wallet and was wondering if it had fallen out around your place somewhere? 

Keith rereads the text and then sends it, hoping for the best. While he waits, he changes Lance's contact name. He giggles, blushing at the new nickname.

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: Omggg I was wonderin who's it was....

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: I was actually abt to text you lol

Keith was filled with relief, and laughs at how much Lance's grammar has changed. He hurries to reply, smiling for no reason. 

[Keith K]: Oh thank god

[Keith K]: Is there anyway I could get it back tonight? Specifically in the next half hour?

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: Uh, maybe? Why the rush?

[Keith K]: Need it for my job

[Keith K]: It has my ID 

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: Where do u wrk? I could drop it off if u need 2 be there soon?

[Keith K]: Would it be too much trouble?

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: Nah man i got u covered

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: What's the address???

Keith hastily sent back the address and even though he wasn't Christian, or religious at all, he thanked god for Lance. 

[Keith K]: maybe i should add an a word meaning helpful in your contact name 

Realizing what he's just said, he hurries to follow up with another text.

[Keith K]: wait ignore that

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: AWWWWW <3333 YOU LOVE ME!!!! <3

Keith blushes up to his ears, and has to remind himself that Lance is joking around.

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: Wait 

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: What am I saVED AS NOW?????

[Keith K]: Asshole

It wasn't a complete lie, he was telling the truth, just not the entire truth.

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: KEITHHHH :((( U BROKE MY HEART 

Still blushing, Keith snorts, and scrambles to find an excuse to leave the conversation. Totally because Lance was annoying, not in fear that'd he say something ridiculous, right?

[Keith K]: You'll get over it

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: HOW COULD U??????

This was followed by many sorts of emojis, and Keith reflexively covered his face. People passing on the street must of thought it weird, but Keith couldn't care less. He was so incredibly happy talking to Lance. Wait. He turned an even darker shade of red as the implications of it set in. He had a suspicion f where this was going, but chose to ignore it, turning his attention back to his phone.

[Keith K]: I'm almost there, I'll text you when I get inside.

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: UGH FINE :((( tell me where 2 find u tho

Keith sighed and walked the rest of the block to the bar in silence, alone with his thoughts.When he arrived, he slipped in and threw on a name tag, going over to find the manager in her office.

His manager was a beautiful woman with long silver hair and an accent from somewhere he couldn't quite place. Even though he had come to terms with the fact he was gay years ago, even he could appreciate that she certainly was good looking. She could be painfully strict at times, but Keith knew she really was nice under all that. This was a different sort of bar though, so being relentlessly hit on by men at the bar wasn't something that happened often. The last time it had happened was when a drunk man mistakenly stumbled into the wrong establishment.

"Hey Allura." His manager looks up at him and smiles.

"What's up Keith? You don't usually stop by here."

"Yes well, there's someone I need to meet up with before- don't give me that look" Keith paused, trying to ignore the knowing look Allura was giving him, "He needs to drop off my wallet." He went on to give her the full details as quickly as he could, knowing she'd text his brother something suggestive otherwise.

"Anyways, I need to meet him, could you tell whoever's there now I'll be few minutes late?" He's out the door before he can be berated for not knowing his coworkers names.

[Keith K]: Hey, can you come in the front door when your here?

[Keith K]: Thanks again

Lance walks in then, looking around for a familiar face. Before he can get to him, Keith sees Lance being hit on by a muscular man with a leather jacket. Keith doesn't know why, but seeing Lance be hit on upsets him, so he hurries to Lance's side.

"Sorry, this guy isn't a customer." Keith apologizes to the man as he leads Lance into the back room.

"You know, I almost thought he was you, with that jacket." Lance smirks as Keith's face turns into a frown.

"Keep up the snide remarks, and I'll hand you back to the guys out there. Some of them aren't as gentlemanly as they let on." Lance balks, before giving a reply that Keith can barely hear.

"You didn't know it was a gay bar? Oh my god, I'm sorry. I should have told you before." Keith's apologies tumble out, ashamed of himself forgetting to mention it earlier.

"Dude, it's okay. But.... does this mean you're..." Lance trails off.

"Yeah, gay. Sorry if it bothers you."

"Bothers me? Why would it-"

"Hello boys!" Allura's voice cuts off Lance, though he immediately lights up when he sees her.

"Well hello." Lance wiggles his eyebrows, and if he hadn't been flirting with Allura, Keith might have laughed.

"Hello, you must be Lance, Keith's friend." Keith tries to forget the evocative way she says friend. Lance doesn't seem to mind, continuing on to use an awful pickup line.

"I seem to have lost my number, can I have yours instead?" This goes about as well as Keith thought it would, which wasn't great.

"Sorry, but we have enough staff here and aren't hiring." Somehow, Keith feels that if not for Allura's stone cold tone, Lance would have persisted. Receiving a notification on her phone, she says goodbye and walks swiftly back to her office.

"She's really pretty, huh." So. So, Lance was straight. Keith had figured this, there had been many rumors of him being a womanizer back in high school. Somehow, he was still slightly disappointed, though he did his best not to let it show on his face.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she's in a secret relationship with my brother, so good luck."

"No way! Aw man, your bother is really lucky." Keith just hummed at that, not sure how to respond. Thankfully, Lance pulled Keith's wallet out of his pocket then, and he didn't have to.

"This is yours then?"

"Yeah, sorry for the trouble. I don't know how I managed to lose it."

"Probably was Daniel." Lance mutters, more to himself than Keith.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Okay well, uh, I need to repay you somehow" Keith continues, cutting Lance off before he can even start.

"How about we go out for drinks sometime? I'll pay." Then realizing what was more prominent to himself than anyone else, he added on.

"I mean, not here, obviously. It could be another bar, or even not a bar! We could go for coffee instead, I know a good place-"

"Keith." Keith looked up, suddenly aware of his rambling. He clamped a hand over his mouth and whispered an apology.

"Coffee sounds good. I'll even let you pick the place. Surprise me." Keith just stared, and when Lance's reply finally registered, he smiled and nodded. No matter how many times he told himself not to get his hopes up, his heart just wouldn't listen.

'So this is what a crush it like', he thought, his heart suddenly hurting a bit.

It was the next Thursday after when Keith finally worked up the courage to ask Lance out for coffee. In a totally not date like way. Just two old high school friends, having coffee, in a totally platonic way.

[Keith K]: Hey I was wondering if your still up for coffee?

Keith wasn't expecting to get a reply back right away, but he did.

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: I was wondering when you'd ask! When r u thinkin?

[Keith K]: Tomorrow afternoon? If you're free?

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: I don't have any classes then, so that would work. don't u hav class tho?

[Keith K]: I dropped out.

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: Ohhh makes sense then

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: So where should i meet u???

[Keith K]: I thought you said to surprise you?

[Keith K]: I'll pick you up, if that's okay with you?

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: Sure!! I like surprises ;))))

Oh god, why did Lance have to use the winky face? Keith decided not to respond. Instead, he texted Pidge to update them on the situation.

Keith switched to his chat with Pidge, and carefully typed out a greeting.

[Keith K]: Hey

[Pidgeotto]: what do you need this time?

Pidge knew Keith too well, he didn't just talk to them unless he wanted something, or he was bored out of his mind.

[Keith K]: wow rude i can't just say hello

[Keith K]: I don't need anything but i thought i'd tell you something you would eventually find out anyways

[Pidgeotto]: Oh? what's that??

[Keith K]: You know the guy from high school I told you about?

[Pidgeotto]: ooooo you gotta date???

[Keith K]: yes but no

[Keith K]: He's straight and i'm only doing it to pay him back

[Pidgeotto]: awww don't worry everyone's straight til they're not

[Pidgeotto]: so? you goin to the coffee shop you like??

[Keith K]: Yeah... but it's tomorrow and i really don't want this to be the last time I talk to him, y'know?

[Pidgeotto]: awwww, so sweet

[Keith K]: shut up and help me

[Pidgeotto]: that's not very nice

[Pidgeotto]: i'm sure you'll figure something out

[Pidgeotto]: just talk to him

[Keith K]: that was really not very helpful

Keith sighs, shutting his phone off and plugging it in. He doesn't have work tonight, so maybe he'll be able to finish his book. Or maybe he'll just be to nervous to do anything at all. As if to prove this point, another message makes Keith jump.

[Pidgeotto]: I can feel you worrying from here and it's distracting

[Pidgeotto]: It'll be fine, if he's agreed to it then he obviously doesn't hate spending time with you

Somehow the rare words of encouragement from his friend made him feel better, enough so that he eventually went to bed at a reasonable time.


	2. You Asked Me How I’m Doing Like You Know, You Know How Much Better Off I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coffee date ft. Hunk!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know there are angst tags on this fic.... but you're gonna have to wait for next chapter ;)

It's the next day and Keith has no idea what to wear. He knows it's just a meet up, nothing special, but part of him wants to impress Lance. An hour and an emptied closet later, Keith picks out a red t-shirt and black skinny jeans, tying his hair up to keep it out of his face. He said he'd pick Lance up, but at the time he didn't realize he would have to go by motorcycle. He hopes Lance is okay with it.

It should take him ten minutes to get there on his bike, so he leaves fifteen minutes before he needs to be there. His anxiety is high as throws a leg over his bike, setting off. Nothing he tells himself can quell his worries, and his heart is thumping in his throat by the time he pulls into the familiar driveway. His hands are shaking. Keith isn't even sure why he's so nervous. It's just going out to coffee with an an old friend, right?

Walking up to the door, Keith pushes his thoughts away. He won't let them get in the way of his afternoon. He quickly pushes the doorbell to get it over with, and a moment later it swings open. It's Daniel, with a small child in his arms. For a moment Keith is too surprised to speak. He was barely ready to talk to Lance, let a lone any of his siblings. Speaking of which, how many siblings does Lance have?

"Oh! Keith! Fancy seeing you here!" Daniel gives Keith a look that shows he isn't surprised at all.

"Uh, yeah. I-I'm here for Lance." Why did he say it like that?

"Who else?" Daniel rolls his eyes with a playful smile. "AY LANCE! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE, DON'T KEEP HIM WAITING!" Keith flushes beet red.

If Keith didn't want to die of embarrassment before, he really did now. Where did Daniel even get that idea?

"Uh, we-we're not actually-" Daniel cuts him off with a wink. Lance chooses that moment to come bounding down the stairs.

"Daniel you ass! I've told you before-" Lance spots Keith and smiles. "Hey, Keith! Fuck off Daniel." Daniel snickers once more and walks off. Keith is still red, and the tension in the room is unbearable.

"So? Where are you taking me, Mullet?" Right. Keith had forgot he had made it a surprise, so he smirks and winks at Lance. It's not flirting if it's with your straight friend.

"I told you it was a surprise didn't I? You'll have to wait and see." Keith promptly turns and starts out the door. He chuckles at Lance's protesting groan.

"Holy shit, Keith?! You have a motorbike?!" Keith tenses, hoping that Lance is as thrilled with the idea of having one as the idea of riding it.

"Uh, yeah. I built her so I could have something to get around on. I hope it's okay if we take it? I kinda forgot to tell you, sorry, but I'll try not to go to fast if you want." Keith is aware he's rambling so he shuts up after mumbling an apology.

"Don't apologize! This is awesome! Her though? You built it?! And named it?!" The flurry of questions startles Keith, and he rushes to answer them.

"Yeah, I built her myself out of spare parts. And uh, her name is Red." Keith flushes when Lance snickers.

"That's so cute! Awful naming sense though, that is totally something you'd call it. Her. Sorry." Lance didn't think it was lame? Keith found himself smiling along as Lance ogles the bike.

"Are you just gonna stare at her, or are we gonna take her for a ride?" Lance starts, and turns to face Keith.

"S-sure we can ride her! It sounds exciting!" Keith can tell Lance is nervous. You can't cover up everything with false bravado.

"We'll go slower since it's your first time." Keith turns red at the other implications of the words. He glances at Lance to see the boy's tan skin tinted a beautiful crimson colour.

"Hey! How do you know it's my first time?!" Keith rolls his eyes.

"It's obvious. Plus, you're stalling." Keith ignores Lance's protest and instead hands him the helmet he wore on the way there.

"Where's yours?" Lance pouts. The way his lips pucker out is adorable and Keith turns away so he doesn't do anything rash.

"You can use it. I don't need one." Keith mounts the bike easily, then turns to face Lance again. "Just get on behind me. And hold on tight."

"U-uh, Y-yeah. Sure!" Lance clambers on, and Keith feels long arms wrap around his waist. Trying to ignore the warm feeling in his chest, he wonders if it would have been better to call a cab. He is definitely not abusing his power in the situation when he tells Lance to hold tighter. He definitely doesn't bask in the feeling of being held by the arms around him, and he definitely doesn't wish it could last for longer.

Too soon, they arrive. Keith pulls into the parking lot of the cafe, parking the bike and helping Lance get off. He doesn't do that just to hold Lance's hand again.

"Wait! Are we at Voltron?!" Lance asks excitedly.

"Uh, yeah? Is that okay?" Did he make a mistake?

"Totally! I actually have a friend that works here!" Keith breathes a sigh of relief, following after Lance who has already taken off, walking excitedly towards the entrance. Keith walks through the door right after Lance, just in time to see a grin spread over his face.

"Hunk!" Keith looks to where Lance is walking to, and sees the friendly barista smile back at Lance. Lance knew him? Keith doesn't often go out, but if he does it's usually to this shop. He and Hunk have had more than a few pleasant conversations. Keith feels a pang of jealously as he watches him and Lance interact. Standing back a bit, he folds his arms over his chest awkwardly.

"Hey Keith, get over here!" Keith is startled out of his thoughts but he quickly makes his way over to the counter. Giving a nervous smile he greets Hunk.

"Hey, Hunk."

"Keith! It's good to see you man, you haven't been around here in a while!" Hunk's shining smile is contagious, and Keith feels himself being pulled into the conversation.

"Yeah, I've been a bit busy." Not exactly a lie, Keith has been taking more hours at work recently.

"Not too busy to stop by here with Lance though, I see." Hunk says with raised eyebrows. Keith blushes and looks at the floor to avoid Hunk's knowing gaze. He had come out to Hunk a while ago, the guy was just so easy to talk to.

"You two know each other?" Lance looks between Keith and Hunk, a puzzled expression on his face. Hunk explains they've been friends for a while after bonding over coffee.

"Now, what would you two like?"

"The regular is fine for me!" Lance says at the same time Keith says, "My regular, thanks." They looks at each other and laugh.

"Coming right up! Why don't you two find a table and I'll bring them to you when they're done?" Keith follows Lance as he walks over to an open table. Once they get a table and are seated, Keith decides to break the silence with a light question.

"So, you never said how you and Hunk know each other. Did you meet here too?" Lance gives a slight laugh.

"No, not really. We were friends throughout high school, and then ended up roommates in uni. We don't share many classes but we hit off as friends immediately." Oh yeah, university. Keith wonders if he would have been friends with Lance if he hadn't dropped out.

"We don't share any classes either, do we?" Keith looks down at his hands and frowns.

"I, uh, dropped out." What looks like regret flashes across Lance's face.

"Oh, yeah you told me! Sorry, I should have remembered that."

"No, It's fine. This is what, your third year?" Lance seems to bounce back at the question.

"Actually It's my fourth! I'll be done next year! Hunk too!" Their conversation goes on like this until Hunk arrives with the drinks. Keith learns that Lance is studying astrophysics, and that he wants to be a pilot. He also learns that Lance has six siblings, including himself.

"Six?!" The shock was obvious in Keith's voice.

"Yeah, pretty crazy, I know. Do you have any?"

"Well I have a half brother, but that's really it."

"Man, you're lucky! I mean I love my siblings, don't get me wrong, but they can be a bit of a pain sometimes. You've met Daniel already, and well, he lives to make my life hell." Keith flushes at the memory of what Lance's brother had said earlier. Lance has gone quiet too, so Keith tries to pick the conversation back up again.

"Well, your life must be pretty exciting."

"Yeah, it is! What about you?"

"Not really. I don't do much outside of work."

"Oh, right! Cause you work at the bar!" Keith cringes. He hates talking about his work, because who wants to tell their date they work at a gay bar? Lance isn't his date though, he reminds himself. He's about to respond when Hunk appears with the coffee.

"You work at a bar Keith? You never told me." Guilt ripples through Keith.

"Well, It's mostly just for extra money. My other job is more important, I guess."

"Other job?" Lance asks, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Yeah, my real job is at a auto-body shop. I don't get paid much though, since i only work some evenings, so working at the bar helps with that."

"Is that how you built your motorcycle?" Keith nods as Hunk pushes his drink in front him. "Thanks Hunk."

"No problem! Enjoy your drinks, they're on the house!" What? No! Keith was supposed to pay!

"Wait, Hunk-" Hunk had already disappeared back to the kitchen before Keith could protest. Lance chuckles.

"He's like that with friends, you can't get him to let you pay." Keith just shakes his head. He starts to take a sip of his coffee when he sees Lance staring. He lifts an eyebrow and sets the mug back down.

"What's up? Something on my face?" Lance stares at him cautiously.

"I've just never seen someone drink plain black coffee before. That is what it is, isn't it?"

"Yeah? Black coffee with a double shot of espresso." He ignores Lance's incredulous look. "I hardly think you can judge, with whatever that sugar filled drink you have is."

"It's just a cinnamon and vanilla latte with caramel drizzle." Lance says flippantly, waving a hand. Keith hums, and Lance peers at him again.

"What is it now?" Keith asks, resigned.

"I just find it hard to believe you have no hobbies. What do you do in your spare time?" Keith flushes, he doesn't know exactly how hard Lance is going to judge him for his interests.

"An embarrassing thing? Do tell."

"It's not important. You wouldn't find it interesting." Keith curses the pink tint still gracing his cheeks.

"I assure you I will. It can't be that bad!" Keith sighs.

"Fine. I watch Netflix." Lance huffs.

"Yes, we all do. But what shows?" Keith absentmindedly drums a rhythm on the table.

"Well, documentaries of a kind?" Lance nods at him to go on. "Like, about space and unknown things. I just finished one about West Virginia." Keith doesn't say 'and the creatures in it' but he still sees the realization on Lance's face.

"Oh my god. You watch alien conspiracy documentaries. Oh my god, Keith." Keith shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah, I guess? They're interesting." Lance laughs, throwing his head back, his shoulders shaking. "It's not that funny!"

"I'm sorry! It-it's just so you, and so-so adorable!" Did Lance just call him adorable? Keith pouts, red dusting the tips of his ears.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just makes so much sense. I bet you believe the moon landing was faked too!" Keith perks up a bit.

"Well, actually-" Keith starts, only to get an exasperated sigh from Lance.

"Nope! We are not doing this right now. I cannot believe- ugh!"

"I want to believe..." Keith says wistfully, making Lance crack up again.

"Oh my god, Keith! Tha-that's hilarious! You are such a nerd!" Keith doesn't mind the teasing if it means he can see that look on Lance's face. He wants to see it more.

Oh god.

He's so far gone. The sudden realization ripples through him. He can't like Lance! Not this much! How did he even manage to fall for him in such a short amount of time?! Also, Lance is straight! Keith has set himself up for heartbreak! God, how could he be so stupid. He flinches at a hesitant touch to his arm, and looks up to see Lance looking at him with concern lacing his brows.

"...Keith?"

"Uh! Sorry, I guess I just zoned out for a sec." Lance's frown doesn't go away completely.

"You sure you're okay? You looked pretty troubled."

"Yeah, I'm fine." A lie. He wants to scream 'I'm not fine, I like you!' but instead he gives Lance a shaky smile.

"Okay then. How's the record player?" Keith is grateful for the change of topic.

"It's working really well! Yeah, so thanks, especially for not changing the price."

"Don't thank me!" Keith smiles at Lance sheepishly. "If you want to make it up to me, just promise me you'll keep good care of it." The weird promise catches Keith off guard, but he doesn't press.

"Sure thing. I was going to, anyways." Lance seems to brighten at that, sitting up a little straighter. Before Keith can ask anything, Hunk is back again, smiling at the two of them.

"You two should wrap up, it's almost closing time." Lance and Keith both gasp and reach for their phones. Looking at the screen, Keith sees it's already four o'clock. Did they really spend almost two hours talking? Peering back at his screen, Keith jumps when a call pops up. It's Pidge.

Keith looks up embarrassed at Lance, who nods.

"Sorry." Lance shakes off his apology, lets Hunk grab the empty mugs and then picks up his own phone. Keith presses the accept button.

"Hey, Pidge."

"You asshat! I told you to be back by three thirty at the latest!" Keith grimaces at the shrill voice in his ear.

"Yeah, yeah I know and I'm sorry."

"Thanks not going to cut it! You owe me!" Keith sighs, and Lance catches his eye, sending him a sympathetic smile.

"Okay."

"You didn't answer my text either, asshole. And? Did you confess your undying love yet? Are you together yet?"

"Pidge! No! Of course not! Why would you think-" He's cut off by Pidge laughter.

"I'm kidding. Also, don't forget you have work tonight." Keith had forgotten about that.

"Shit! Alright, I'll head back soon then."

"Seeya, loverboy." Keith can't help but turn red.

"Shut up, Pidge." He presses the end call button before they can say anything else. Lance looks up at him.

"Sorry about that."

"Not a problem! We should head back, though."

"Yeah." They leave in silence, and Keith can't help but feel disappointed it's over. He wants to spend more time with Lance. The ride back is silent, and he drops Lance at his house with a few words of parting.

The ride home without Lance's arms around his middle is even worse. He tries to ignore it, he needs to focus on getting ready for work.

 

The next week passes uneventfully. It's fine, or as fine as it can be. Keith can't deny that he misses Lance, and badly. He's tried to come up with an excuse to meet him again, but he can't come up with anything. Does Lance even want to see him again? Did he just go to the cafe with Keith to humor him? All the questions gnaw away at Keith, eating at him from the inside out. So, when he finally has an excuse that makes sense, he's elated, but also terrified. He needs advice on what to do. And where does he go when he needs advice? Keith pulls out his phone.

[Keith K]: I have a dilemma

[Pidgeotto]: Oh gr8, just bother me with ur problems

Keith will never understand Pidge's text talk. Of course, he knows what it means, but why would you put an '8' instead of just typing it? You have to switch the keyboards so it just takes longer, so why do they do it? When he had asked Pidge that, they had just told him it was for the 'aesthetic'.

[Keith K]: The record player stopped working

[Keith K]: I mean i can fix it, but i need a certain part

[Keith K]: Do you think he'd have it?

[Pidgeotto]: geez calm down

[Pidgeotto]: if by him you mean Lance then ya probably

[Keith K]: So

[Keith K]: Do you think i should text him?

[Pidgeotto]: it would give you an excuse to see him

[Pidgeotto]: and bring him to ur house ;)

[Pidgeotto]: ;)))))

Keith stares at his phone, shocked. Lance wouldn't think it's just for that, would he? He hurries to text Pidge again.

[Keith K]: not for that!

[Keith K]: I don't want him to think it's for that!

[Pidgeotto]: oh for the love of god just text him

[Pidgeotto]: it'll b fine

[Keith K]: Does this sound good? 'Hey the record player stopped working, but I can fix it with a few extra parts. Do you have any left over?'

There's nothing wrong with taking precautions, so that's what Keith will do. He knows Pidge probably won't give him much advice, but at least they can kick his ass into actually doing it.

[Pidgeotto]: for fuck's sake

[Pidgeotto]: y do u ask things like this?????

[Pidgeotto]: it's fine dude

Keith types out the message again, this time on the chat with Lance. He squeezes his eyes closed and presses send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. You Were The Song Stuck In My Head, Every Song I’ve Ever Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the record player breaks, Keith has the chance to see Lance again. Who would have expected it to go so wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE WARNINGS ARE TAGGED FOR A REASON (i added some new ones this time)
> 
> this chapter is when the angst comes in so it gets a lil rough 
> 
> Also featuring: Drunk!Lance!  
> I'm a minor tho so sorry in advance if it isn't entirely accurate.

[Mulleted Prince]: Hey the record player stopped working, but I... (read more)

Lance's breath catches in his throat when he sees the message pop up on his screen. In all honesty, he had missed Keith a lot the past week. Missed him a lot. How is it even possible to miss someone that much over just a week? They hadn't even spent that much time together! Well, Lance can't say he doesn't know where the feeling is coming from. He had thought his high school crush had gone away, but now it's back in full force. Looking back at his phone, he almost stops breathing when he reads the text. Only the first part of the message is shown, the rest cut off.

Opening the app, Lance hastens to read the rest. He lets his breath go, feeling his heart rate slow considerably. The record player will be alright. Now, Lance just has to reply. He does have a few old parts, so maybe he could bring them over and help? He doesn't want to seem needy, but at the same time he desperately wants to see Keith again.

[Lance]: i actually have a few parts!!!! if you want i can drop them off or even stay to help!! :)))))

Rethink, he sends a follow-up text.

[Lance]: what part broke???? i have a belt and also some spare needles

Lance feels his heart jump in his chest when a new notification pops up. God, he's dead. Killed by this unbearable crush. Rest in pieces, Lance.

[Mulleted Prince]: That would be great. When are you free?

Lance pauses. When is his next time off? He has classes tomorrow, but the day after should be free right? That would be the Sunday, wouldn't it? He wants to see Keith as soon as possible, but another part of him is scared it will be the last time.

[Lance]: is saturday okay for u??

[Mulleted Prince]: Sure, sounds good.

Lance squeals and throws before remembering that he should probably set a time. A few more texts and Lance now has a time and place to be on Saturday. How is he going to make it through tomorrow? Knowing he'll get to see Keith again soon, Lance puts his phone aside and stands up. He can't stop the whoop of joy that escapes his mouth. He realizes his mistake the moment the sound leaves him. Daniel pokes his head around the corner, peering into Lance's room with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Hmm? What's up, hermanito?" He asks in an all to innocent tone. Lance glares back at him.

"You know what, I am in too good of a mood to be upset." Daniel smiles a genuine smile this time, entering the room to sit by Lance on his bed.

"Something good happen? Something to do with Keith?" Lance flushes.

"Not much. I'm just gonna help him with fixing up the record player." Concern creases Daniel's forehead, and Lance continues on to explain. "It's not badly broken or anything. From what it sounds like, he just needs a new needle, and maybe a new belt too." Lance feels his older brother relax beside him.

"I'm glad. It's nice to see you enjoying yourself. He seems to be good for you." Lance blushes red and looks off to the side.

"We aren't even dating yet." Lance sighs.

"But there is potential." Daniel pokes him in the ribs, getting a squeak from Lance.

"Don't let this one get away." Daniel ruffles Lance's hair, and the gets up to leave.

"Daniel." Lance looks up at his brother. "Thanks." Daniel grins.

"No problem, hermanito." And then he's gone. Lance finds himself swept away in a wave of nostalgia as he wonders what he did to deserve such amazing family.

His Friday classes pass slowly, and Lance is getting more and more antsy by the moment. When Saturday comes he can barely wait until one o'clock. At quarter to, he grabs the keys to his mamá's car, and rushes out the door. He has on his go to green hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans that make his ass look great.

It's not a long car ride to Keith's place, but Lance still wishes it would go faster. Or does he? He isn't sure what to expect, so he just stews in his thoughts the entire way there.

When he gets there, he cautiously approaches the door and knocks hesitantly. The door swings open almost immediately, and Lance is greeted with a dripping wet Keith.

"Hey, Lance! Sorry, I just got out of the shower. Come in?" Lance moves wordlessly inside, trying to get the image of Keith in the shower out of his head. He distracts himself by looking around Keith's house. The place is pretty bare, no pictures on the mantle like you'd find at Lance's place. It has a nice atmosphere though, not too big of place but not too small either.

"So, uh, it's over here." Keith says, and Lance turns his attention to where Keith is pointing. There's a little side table with an arrangement of records and tapes, as well as the record player itself. Lance can't help but snort, looks like Keith really is a music snob.

"I-I'm sorry that I let it get broken, even after promising it would." Lance watches as Keith hangs his head.

"It's fine, really! It's fixable so it isn't that big of a deal. Why don't you show me what's wrong?" The two spend the next half hour chatting away while fixing up the turntable. It seemed the belt had snapped, and it just needed a replacement. Lance gave Keith the extra needles anyways, because it's always better to be safe than sorry.

"You have a lot of records, huh?" Keith looks startled for a moment, then he pauses and scratches behind his neck.

"Yeah, I collect them." Lance hears the pride in his voice, so this is what Keith's hobbies are, cryptids and and old records. "Wanna hear one?"

Lance knows he should say no, if he hears a song on the turntable it could only make things worse, but the earnest look on Keith's face makes him agree to it.

"This one's my favourite. It means a lot to me, it always has." Lance is standing too far away to see the record, but surprises are cool too. He hears the faint click of the needle against the record, and clenches his fist.

The first few notes start to play, and Lance gasps. No way. There's no way it's this song. Maybe the song just has the same intro.

But when the first vocals come in, and the lyrics hit Lance like a kick in the chest, he knows it's the same song.

_Mr. Sandman showing his beam_  
_When he walks into the room_  
_The walls lean in to listen_

Lance is vaguely aware of Keith saying something to him, but he can't collect his thoughts enough to take in any of the words.

_Wish I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't,_  
_I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I don't_  
_Just want to be a footnote in someone else's happiness_

Suddenly, Lance can't breathe. Suddenly, he's drowning. Like all the air has just been taken away from him, he gasps, knees going weak. He can't hear, or he hears too much. Everything all at once, closing in on him, pulling him under. He drops to his knees, the room is spinning. Someone is calling his name, but he can't respond. His voice has been ripped from him, the same way everything else was when his abuelo left him. Lance feels numb, like nothingness, like something is holding his body down. Then there is something holding him down. Strong, warm hands are placed on his shoulders, grip gentle but firm. Lance is dizzy, his breath shallow.

_"Breathe."_ A voice says. And he does. Slowly. A shuddering breath. When all the noise is gone Lance feels empty. Like an ocean drained, like everything inside of him just disappeared. He's shaking, he can feel it. Sobs wrack his body, and tears slip over his cheeks. When had he started crying? Slowly, feeling comes back to him, and he has the vague feeling of being held.

He takes a breath, and then another. Blinking away the tears, he shifts to look at the owner of the arms around him. Keith.

"I-I'm sorry." His voice is weak and wavering, and he watches Keith's eyes blow wide.

"No! D-don't apologize. I-it was my fault. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry, Lance. I should have- I should have done something, fuck. I'm so sorry." Lance goes quiet and just lets himself be held. "Let's get you somewhere more comfortable, yeah?" Lance would have made a joke, but he can't seem to do anything but nod. Then he's being lifted up, carried princess style over to the couch.

When Lance finally feels a bit better, he looks over at Keith, embarrassed. Keith is playing with his hands and glaring down at the floor. He seems to notice that Lance is looking at him, and looks up, casting a worried glance at Lance.

"Are you-are you okay? That's a stupid question, of course you aren't. Can-can I help in some way? Is there something I can get you?" Lance has a bit of trouble keeping up with the rambling, but he places a hand on Keith's arm to let him know he's alright.

"I, yeah. I just need a moment." Lance's voice comes out shaky.

"Yeah, sure. T-take as long as you need." Lance does just that, sitting in silence for another few minutes.

"I'm sorry. You were just trying to share a song with me and I-and I fucked it up. I'm sorry." Lance hangs his head. How could he mess up so badly? He must have scared Keith. What if he doesn't ever want to see Lance again?

"Stop that. Stop-stop apologizing. I'm the one who fucked up. I should have made sure it was okay first. You didn't fuck up, there's nothing wrong with you. I'm sorry." Lance feels the first tear slip out of the corner of his eye. First a panic attack and now he's crying? Keith probably hates him.

Then arms are wrapping around him again. It's awkward, but Lance completely melts into it. He clutches at Keith shirt and sobs, his body shaking.

"H-hey, looks l-like you're cradling me in your arms again." Lance says with a chuckle. Keith snorts, and begins rubbing soothing circles on Lance back. Lance leans into the touch, still sniffling.

"Hey, Lance." Lance makes a humming sound, an affirmative to go on. "You-you don't have to tell me what's wrong. But please, please let me know if something I'm doing makes you uncomfortable." Lance visibly relaxes at this, his shoulders slumping as he falls into Keith's chest.

"Yeah." A few minutes later and Lance is doing fine. Well, not fine. Now he's hyper aware of the strong pale arms wrapped around him. Lance's heart rate starts to pick up again, and he feels Keith pull away a bit. While he misses the feeling, it's probably for the best.

"I-I should probably head home." Lance mumbles when Keith's arms pull away entirely.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping. And... sorry." Lance gives him a reassuring smile.

"No problem. And stop apologizing. It's not like you and it's annoying." Sure enough Keith's scowl reappears with the playful comment and Lance chuckles.

"Well. Seeya."

"You're okay to get home alone?" Lance nods.

The ride home is quiet, too quiet, but Lance doesn't want to turn on the radio. He knows it's unlikely, but he's still afraid of what could be playing. He sighs for what feels like the hundredth time in the past hour.

He thinks about when he first heard that song. He and his abuelo had shared it, a song that the two of them danced to when Lance was younger. When his abuelo was still alive. Lance chokes on a sob.

_[ "Abuelo!" The old man looked up at a young grinning Lance._

_"Sí, pequeño?" Lance made little grabbing motions with his hands._

_"¡Subir, subir!" His abuelo reached down and picked up the giggling child. Spinning Lance around the room, the two laughed gleefully._

_"Shall we listen to a song, pequeño?" Lance stopped laughing to beam, a huge smile lighting up his face._

_"¡Sí Sí!_

_"¡Bueno! The same one as usual, ¿sí?"_

_"¡Sí!" His abuelo moved to the old turntable, setting the needle down onto the record. Switching it on, music began to play softly. After adjusting the sound, Lance who's still in his abuelo's arms began to move around the room, swaying to the music. It's not a song to dance to like this, but they do it none the less. ]_

Lance lets the sound of laughter slowly disappear, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. Why did it have to turn out like this? Why couldn't just one thing go right? Lance wants to see Keith again. Wants to apologize, wants to listen to music with the dark haired boy. Lance wants to get over this, to feel okay again, but he knows it won't happen over night. But can he even face him after this? After depending on him this much?

Why did it have to turn out like this? Why couldn't just one thing go right? Somehow, Lance feels he still owes Keith an apology. But can he even face him after this? After depending on him this much?

Lance shakes his head as he pulls into the driveway, parking the car and getting out. He sees Daniel there at the door and mumbles a hello, barely looking up. He heads straight to his room, not bothering to let anyone else know he's home. Not long passes before Daniel comes up to check on him.

"Hey." Lance just nods in his brother's direction. "You don;t have to tell me what's wrong. Just don't give up, okay?" Daniel tousles Lance's hair, and the familiar gesture sets Lance at ease.

"Yeah." He sounds less resigned now, more sure of himself. He will see Keith again. It just might not be right away.

Not right away, turns out to be next week. As in he spends the week moping and whining at Hunk until Hunk makes him promise to do something about it. 'It' being his massive gay crush on Keith. Can you get withdrawal symptoms from not spending enough time with a person? Because if so, Lance is definitely fucked.

Next Friday, Lance makes good on his promise. Maybe not in the best way, but at least he does something. And what is this something? Going to the bar Keith works at, of course. Lance has been to a few gay bars before, but he'd never stopped into this one. Not until Keith had asked him to, anyways. He'll admit he was a bit surprised to find him working at a gay bar, but then again, Lance hadn't ever seen Keith with any girls in high school.

Friday evening and Lance pulls on a clean light blue t-shirt and some jeans, grabbing his jacket from off of the chair in his room. He grabs his wallet and phone and heads out to call a cab. Hopefully, he thinks, he'll be too fucked up to drive on his way home. And hopefully, Keith would take him. Not in a sexual sense, but in a sense that Lance just wants an excuse to hang out with him again. Maybe he could use it as another excuse to repay him.

He steps out of the cab and onto the street in front of the bar. Dim streetlights hum quietly with electricity while the noise from the bar only grows louder and Lance takes in the sounds around him. Steeling himself he walks inside. He's slightly nervous, what if Keith doesn't want anything to do with him after last time? Now is not the time to worry about that. Especially not now, because Lance is looking all around and he has yet to catch even a glimpse of the recognizable mullet. A voice at his side catches his attention, and he looks over.

"Hey, wanna drink on me?" At first Lance doesn't know how to react. He's usually the one doing the flirting. At any rate, he has to politely turn this guy down.

"Sorry. I'm actually here for someone else." Lance's cheeks flush as he thinks of Keith.

"Oh, sorry then. Enjoy your evening." Lance replies with the same, and walks over to grab a stool at the bar. A young girl is stationed there, wiping down the counter. Her name tag reads 'Nyma'. If Lance wasn't so worried, he might have flirted with her.

"Uh, yeah. Something strong? Surprise me." Nyma nods, her bejeweled hijab catching the light in captivating way as she goes about preparing the drink. Lance swallows and speaks again.

"Hey, uh, does Keith work here?" Nyma looks up, eyes regarding him carefully. Lance must have passed whatever test Nyma had just given him, because she starts talking as she resumes mixing his drink.

"Keith? Yeah. His shift should actually start in less than half an hour." Lance breathes a sigh of relief. So he hadn't messed up. And Keith would be here soon. A drink is pushed towards him, and Lance doesn't wait to look to closely at it before knocking half of it back in one gulp. He coughs a bit, and then flushes, embarrassed. So it is a bit strong. That doesn't stop Lance from doing the same thing again, finishing off the drink.

"Thanks." Nyma takes his glass from him and starts a new drink, something else. A beer, from the looks of it.

"So, what is he to you?" Nyma asks, peering at Lance.

"Sorry, what?" Lance looks back at her, confused. Nyma just sighs.

"You are in a gay bar and asking for one of the gayest people I know, and you have a starstruck look on your face." Lance's jaw drops in shock. He doesn't really look starstruck, does he? He pouts, turning back to Nyma.

"We-we're not-! We're just friends!" Nyma makes a disbelieving sound, rolling her eyes. She hands Lance the beer. He takes it slower this time, taking smaller swallows. He's never liked beer much, but this stuff wasn't nearly as bad as some of the ones he's tried.

They two of them make small talk while Lance sips his beer slowly. Swirling the last few gulps around in his glass, he almost spills it out of surprise when Nyma taps his shoulder gently.

"Keith's here now. He'll be out in a sec." Lance nods, downing the rest of his drink. "Get Keith to refill that for you. My shifts over." He watches her go, a sashay in step and he smiles. Somehow talking to her had helped to calm his nerves. Or maybe that was just the alcohol.

Sure enough, moments later a mulleted figure steps out into the bar. His eyes sweep the room before landing on Lance. From the startled look on his face, Lance assumes Nyma hadn't told him he was here.

"Lance! What are you doing here?" Lance grins.

"What? Can't a guy have a drink?" He watches as Keith rolls his eyes and smirks. A smile finds it's way onto Lance's face. Keith sighs.

"Can I get you a refill?" Lance pauses to think.

"Actually, can I get some shots?" Keith nods, and soon there are a few shots lined up on the counter. Lance doesn't wait to down the first one, swallowing down the bitter taste. It goes down pretty smooth, and Lance smirks. Take that, Keith.

Lance finishes the next shots faster than he probably should have. He's not sure what he's trying to prove, but between the jokes and the alcohol, Keith seems to be enjoying it. Now, the alcohol is really starting to set in. Lance hasn't always been the strongest of drinkers, but right now he is certainly feeling a buzz in his veins.

"Keeeeeith." Lance whines, eyes skimming the menu. He looks for something strong, something that will definitely fuck him up. Ah ha. He settles on one and looks back up at Keith.

"Can I get a Ca-Caribou Lou?" He stumbles a bit over the words, slurring them together. Keith's eyebrows raise.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? How much have you had already?" Lance scowls.

"A-are you refusin' a customers re-request?" He pouts dramatically drawing his arms across his chest to mimic Keith.

"Fine. But take this one slow, okay?" Keith's voice is gentler at the end, caring. Lance nods, watching as Keith pours out the drink. He does it beautifully, his arms and wrist moving to be exactly where they need to be. Even with the crazily reckless way he does it, Keith doesn't spill a drop. The glass is place in front of Lance.

He takes a few sips, feeling the zing on his tongue. He chose this drink for the fact that it almost doesn't taste like alcohol. The pineapple flavour does a wonderful job of hiding the level of alcohol coming from the rum. Lance feels a bit warm now, but not uncomfortably so. A drop of the drink spills onto his upper lip and Lance pokes out his tongue to lick it off. He looks back at Keith, who is bright red. Weird.

"H-hey Lance. Uh, if you don't mind me asking, why are you in a gay bar?" Knitting his eyebrows together, Lance looks back at Keith. What does he mean by that? To drink right? Shouldn't that be obvious?

"What do you mean?" He manages to separate his words when he speaks this time, making his question clear.

"Well I mean, it's a bit weird for a straight guy to come to a place like this..." Keith says, looking to the side. Lance is shocked. Keith thinks he's straight? That is the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. Hunk is going to laugh so hard he cries when he hears this. Which is what Lance is currently doing. It starts with a giggle, slipping out past his mouth. Then it breaks loose, and Lance is doubled over with laughter, gasping for breath.

"Hoo boy." When he finally calms down, Lance looks back at Keith with a grin. "I-I'm not. Straight that is."

"B-but, with Allura, you..." Keith looks lost, until the realization dawns on him. "You like both? Or all?"

"That's right Keithy-boy. I like girls and boys. I'm bi as hell. How the fuck did you think I was straight?"

"Well, you weren't really obvious!" Lance looks at him doubtfully. "And I only saw you date girls in high school." Lance barely catches what Keith says as he murmurs it under his breath.

"Well, I wasn't entirely out yet, so I didn't start dating guys until uni." Keith hums. "Wait! That means you rem- remember me!" Lance trips over his words a bit but it doesn't stop the glint in his eye. Keith scoffs.

"I never said I had forgot."

"Yeah, but you remember that much detail." Lance smiles to himself, while Keith splutters.

"Anyways. How are you doing?" So he's resorting to changing the subject, is he? Well, Lance decides to play along. He's not sure whether Keith's question alludes to his panic attack last time, or just in general, so he gives a vague response.

"M'fine. Just fine." It's an obvious lie, anyone could pick it out. The words seem hollow even to Lance himself, and he cringes. If Keith asks for details now, he might not be able to stop himself from over sharing. A movement and there's a hand cupping his face.

"What happened Lance? Are you really okay?" Concern is written on Keith's face, but all Lance can think is that he's too close. After a minute, Keith lets go, and sits opposite him, hands toying with a cleaning rag.

"I- mi abuelo." He says quietly. "He- last year," Lance chokes on a sob. "He left me, last year. Mi abuelo." His shoulder shake, and the same comforting arm is around his shoulder again. Why is it always him that needs comforting?

"I-I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be." Keith frees one of his hands to push Lance's unfinished drink out of the way.

"B-but-"

"I said: you have no reason to be."Keith holds him tighter, like he's afraid to let him go. It's awkward, hugging someone over a bar isn't the easiest thing to do, but they make it work.

"I'm sorry." Lance sniffles in response.

"When I was four," Lance stiffens as Keith starts to speak, "my parents got into a car crash. My older step brother saved me from the fire. But because of me, he lost his arm." Keith's voice turns into a whisper at the end, and he feels a tear slip down his cheek. Lance sobs harder, grasping at Keith's apron. He releases one hand and reaches up at Keith to wipe away a tear.

"I'm sorry."

"I said no apologies." Lance pulls out of Keith's arms a bit. "Do you have a ride?" Lance raises his eyebrows. He doesn't want his parents to see him like this. His fear must show on his face because Keith adds on to his earlier offer. "If you want, you can come back to my place." 

\---

Lance jerks his head up off Keith's chest. Keith looks down at him, big and questioning. He hopes Lance doesn't think he's weird for asking that.

"Really?" Keith smiles.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Keef."

"Keef? Don't you mean Keith?"

"Thas wha I said." Lance slurs, slumping over the bar. He eyes his drink from earlier, the ice melted but almost half of it still there, and starts to slide closer. Keith catches him before he can make a grab for it, whisking away the glass and putting it by the sink.

"I'm going to talk to my manager. She'll find someone to take the shift for me, mines almost over anyways."

"Ooh, your manager? S'that the pretty one? She's pretty, but not as beautiful as you." Lance's eyes start to slip shut, and he doesn't see the cherry red blush staining Keith's face.

Hurrying to the back room, Keith sorts things out with Allura, and she sends him on his way with a knowing smirk.

When he comes back out, he's greeted with Lance, passed out on the bar. It's cute, but now Keith has to deal with a dead weight. He stops for a moment, wondering what is the safest way to get home. He took Red to get here, but would that be a safe ride? He'll have to see how awake Lance is.

He shakes the sleeping boy gently, then with more force when he doesn't wake. Eyelashes flutter open and Lance groans.

"Hey, you can't fall asleep here. We have to get home on Red." Lance chuckles.

"Stupidly cute name." Keith sighs again. He slips his arms under Lance's armpits and hoists him up. He lets Lance lean on him, and they slowly make their way to where Keith has parked Red. Lance is more awake now, the crisp nighttime air a refreshing change from the stuffy bar.

"Lance. You're gonna need to hold on to me really tight. Okay?"

"'Kay." Eventually the two of them get on, and the Keith pulls Lance's arms around his stomach. He doesn't need to hold them there like he thought he would, as Lance quickly wraps his arms around Keith, squeezing tight like a boa constrictor.

After one last check to make sure Lance is hanging on alright, they set off. It's a short ride back to Keith's place, and it doesn't take them more than ten minutes. Keith picks a sleepy Lance up off the back of his bike and carries him inside. Keith only sets him down to go get water. When he gets back Lance is laying down on his couch.

"Lance, buddy. You can't crash yet, I've gotta get some water in you." Lance sits up and takes the water unhurriedly, taking small sips. Keith stays with him until he finishes all of it.

With a drowsy Lance attached to his elbow, Keith steers them towards his bedroom.

"M'hot. Keeeef, m' too hot." Keith wants reply with 'yeah, yeah you are', but he instead helps Lance out of his sweater.

"Stay here, okay? I'll go get you more water." He stops rifling through the closet and pulls out another pillow and blanket. Keith slowly makes his way to the kitchen, dropping the sheets on his sofa on the way there.

He walks back into the room and almost walks right out again. Lance is sprawled out on the bed, stripped down to his boxers.

"Hey, Lance. Let's gets you tucked in, yeah?" With some slight difficulty he manages to get Lance tucked into the covers. Keith crosses the room and strips down, finding a loose blue shirt from his draws and throwing it on. Shirt and boxers acquired, he goes to sit back down next to Lance on the bed. Keith pushes Lance's fringe out of the way, putting his hand on the boy's forehead. He's a bit warm, but it's better than before.

"Goodnight, Lance." Keith moves to get up, wanting to get some sleep as soon as possible, but an unexpected arm snaked clumsily around his waist. Lance pulls him closer, pressing his head into Keith's back.

"Lance, I really need to go." Lance just headbutts him again, not letting go.

"Don't leave." It's muffled, but Keith can tell what he says. 

"Lance, I can't." He pleads, trying to pry off the lanky boy, but to no avail. With one move, Keith is pulled down onto the bed.

"Fine. But I stay on this side, and you stay on that side. "Keith slides into bed next to Lance, feeling completely self conscious. Here he is, in the same bed as his crush, who is almost entirely naked. He lets a heavy breath escape, trying to find a comfortable position. Especially when Lance decides to drape himself over Keith, long brown arms pulling him in closer. Keith is pretty sure he's as red as his motorbike right now.

Eventually, Keith does get to sleep, a peaceful slumber wrapped up in Lance's arms. The peace doesn't last, though. It never does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I hope you can forgive me :) 
> 
> UGH ALSO i'm sorry for the weird cut off i just could not find a good place to end it,,, it ended up being a bit longer than i would have liked, but oh well.


	4. And You Can Get What You Want But It's Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare and it's aftermath. Keith also has very good friends, even if they do make it their life's purpose to endlessly tease him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while,, i was putting off editing.
> 
> there's also a nightmare this chapter so yeah,, be careful

Keith tosses to the side. He knows it's a dream. Only a dream. That doesn't make it any less terrifying.

A car. He knows the one, the faded and chipped black paint still fresh in his mind. It drives down street, approaching a familiar intersection. Keith sees a younger version of himself in the back seat, his backpack in the seat next to him. He calls out, tries to warn them, but nothing comes out.

The younger Keith giggles, and his father turns around in the passenger seat, facing him. The light is green. The car keeps going. Keith's mom is laughing along with him and his father, she doesn't see the other car. The other car, the one that didn't wait. Coming in from the left, the side of the intersection that wasn't supposed to be moving. In a rush of tires squealing on asphalt, impact shakes Keith, even in the dream. Screaming. Dream Keith, ever so young, doesn't understand. Why aren't they moving anymore? His shoulder hurts to move, and something sticky and warm is running over his fingers. His trembling fingers. Something settles in his stomach, a feeling, one that makes him nauseous.

They aren't moving. He shakes them, but they are cold and unresponsive. Why are they so pale? In the dream, Keith sees himself back away, tears streaming down his face.

In a matter of minutes he's been scooped into a pair of arms, unfamiliar ones. Instinct takes over, and he bites down. He is dropped, but somehow there are arms still around him. They hold him as a far away voice calls his name. His parent's faces flash through his mind. Keith shudders violently, his knuckles turning white with how hard he's gripping his fists.

He's being hugged. The last of the images have gone, leaving him feeling empty and drained. A hand rubs his shoulder, pulling him onto his other side. Slowly Keith cracks an eye open. Lance is looking at him, worry plain to see.

"Keith. I'm here. You're okay now." Keith shivers. Was Lance awake the whole time. God, why did it have to happen like this? Keith lets himself be embraced, leaning into the warmth of Lance's chest.

"Sorry." His voice is hoarse, and he hates how it cracks halfway through.

"Shhh." Lance runs his hands through Keith's hair, and Keith sobs. Has he really been this starved for physical affection? "'S not your fault.

They lay there in silence as minutes pass, Lance's hands continuing to softly stroke Keith's hair. When his breathing returns to a normal pace, Keith tilts his face up to meet Lance's eyes. He quickly looks away, embarrassed. Lance just pulls his chin gently so they look at each other again.

"Are you okay?" Keith nods. "Do you want to talk about it?" Keith stiffens as the event of the nightmare come back to him.

"M-my parents." Keith chokes on his words, collapsing back against Lance.

"Oh, Keith." He hates this. He doesn't want pity. Frustrated tears slip down his cheeks.

"You're okay now. It's over. You'll be okay." Keith blinks in surprise. All the pity has drained from Lance voice, replaced by confidence.

"Y-yeah." His voice cracks at first, before assurance takes over. Keith smiles up at Lance. It's a bit watery, but Lance smiles back with and Keith has to look away, it's so bright. It doesn't take long for them to fall back asleep.

Morning comes, and Keith wakes to the other side of the bed cold and empty. The clothes that were strewn about on the floor last night are gone too. He panics for a moment before collecting himself and rolling out of bed. Of course Lance left, wouldn't anyone if they woke up in their friend's bed? Does Lance have any recollection of what happened last night? Grunting, Keith finds his way to the kitchen. A startled noise makes him jump. He whips around to find Lance wearing his clothes from yesterday and a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Um. Hi." Lance says awkwardly, after a moment of eye contact. "Sorry for last night."

"I thought you left." He doesn't mean to say it but it's out before he can stop it. Lance flushes a little.

"It's rude to leave the morning after, isn't it?" Keith turns bright red at the implications. Did they have sex and he didn't remember? He wasn't even drunk! "Well I don't actually know, I mean I don't remember much, so..." Lance trails off, and Keith calms down.

"We didn't fuck, Lance." Lance flushes beet red.

"Ah. Okay." Keith ignores the flustered look on Lance, and turns to the stove.

"Though you did insist I share the bed with you." Keith sneaks a glance at Lance and is pleased to see an embarrassing deep red colour cross his face.

"That's not a proper hangover breakfast. I'll make you some eggs."

 _"You can cook?!"_ Keith pulls out a pan and sets it on the stove.

"I mean, it's hard to live on just take-out and instant noodles. I've tried." Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Lance smile.

"Well then, Chef Keith, make me some gourmet breakfast."

"It's just scrambled eggs." Keith stops cracking an egg for a moment and looks back at Lance. "If that's okay with you."

"Sounds great!" Keith finishes with eggs and splits the pan between two plates, then brings them to the table.

 _"Keeeeeith._ Keith, bud, these are so good." Lance moans and Keith clears his throat. Now is not the time for any stray thoughts.

"It's just scrambled eggs."

"Good scrambled eggs." Keith shrugs. They go back to eating, in a silence that is neither uncomfortable nor comfortable.

"I'm sorry. I should probably make this up to you somehow." Keith's faces contorts into a look of confusion. Shouldn't he be the one apologizing?

"I should be apologizing. I don't know if you remember but you helped me out a lot last night."

"I thought you said we didn't have sex!"

"I wasn't talking about that! I meant my n-nightmare." Keith looks to the side and Lance makes a noise of realization.

"Oh, you meant that. That was nothing." He reaches across the table to pat Keith's arm.

"It wasn't nothing!"

"Well, it wasn't nothing, but it wasn't a problem to me. I'm glad I was able to help." Lance's reassuring smile puts Keith back at ease.

"I still want to repay you."

"And I want to repay you. How about, you repay me by coming with me somewhere special." Keith is surprised, but how can he say no?

"Alright." He responds apprehensively. "Where?"

"You don't have to worry, it's nowhere bad." Keith trusts Lance, why shouldn't he?

"Sure, when?"

"Well since it's Saturday today, how about tomorrow?"

"Cool, I don't have any plans. I don't have work either."

"Sweet! I'll pick you up at six!" Keith raises his eyebrows.

"An evening thing? Do I need anything?"

"Nope! Just bring yourself!" Lance stands up and brings his plate over to the pile of dirty dishes by the sink. Keith basks in the domesticity of it.

"I need to go now, though. My parents are probably worried." Shit, Keith had forgot. He was supposed to text Pidge at ten, and it's twelve now.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I have an angry gremlin to text." Lance snickers, and bends down to tie his shoes. Keith tries not to stare.

They say their goodbyes, then Lance finds a cab to go home in and leaves. Keith sinks down against the door. There's so much to think about, he doesn't know where to start. Exhausted, he goes into the kitchen and starts to fill the sink with water. As he does the dishes, the thoughts come creeping in.

He thinks of sharing the bed, the feeling of Lance pressed up against him. He thinks of his nightmare, and strong voice Lance had used to calm him down. Warmth spread throughout his body, and his veins buzz with excitement. He is so fucked. But what if Lance finds out? Maybe Lance likes him back! Probably not, after all he did push all his problems on the guy. He looks around the room, eyes falling on the record player. He also caused Lance a panic attack with his ignorance. Keith cringes. He knows that Lance said it wasn't his fault, but he can't help wishing he had been more careful.

Keith puts the last dish off to the side and wipes his hands on his pants. He feels his phone in his pocket and pulls it out. Seven messages pop up on the screen when he presses the home button. Six from Pidge, one from his brother. He decides to face Pidge's wrath first.

[Pidgeotto]: hey

[Pidgeotto]: u said u would text me

[Pidgeotto]: is it that boy again????

[Pidgeotto]: i stg if ur fucking

[Pidgeotto]: fine just leave me for him that's fine

Keith sighs.

[Keith K]: sorry for not texting i was sleeping

[Keith K]: we weren't having sex, Pidge

Pidge replies almost right away, as usual.

[Pidgeotto]: suuuuuuuuuure

[Pidgeotto]: whatevr

[Pidgeotto]: u wanna go out sumwhere 2day????

[Keith K]: Sure

[Keith K]: where?

[Pidgeotto]: the cafe???

[Pidgeotto]: i wanna see Hunk too

[Keith K]: Sounds good. Meet you there at 2?

[Pidgeotto]: see you there scrub

Keith sighs. Now it's time to see what Shiro said.

[Shiro]: Hey! Just checking in to see how you are. How's your job? Have you made any friends yet?

Typical Shiro. Keith chuckles at the dad like behavior of his half brother.

[Keith K]: The job is fine, and no I haven't made any friends there

Keith pauses. Maybe he should tell Shiro about Lance? He knows it will result in endless teasing, but maybe mentioning it won't hurt?

[Keith K]: Well, I actually did meet this one guy and we've been hanging out a bit. Not at my job though, I met him through a Kijiji sale

Without waiting for a response Keith drops his phone into his lap and sit up a bit. He stands up slowly, stretching and cracking his back. Pulling off his shirt he head to the bathroom. He needs to look somewhat decent if he's going to the cafe. Stepping into the shower, he lets the hot water consume him, lets it run down his body. Not wanting to waste to much time, he washes his hair and quickly gets out, heading to his room with only a towel around his waist. He pulls on whatever clean shirt he can find, as well as some black skinny jeans. The pants are a bit too small, but it's not like anyone important is going to see that anyways, right? Keith doesn't even brush his hair, he just pats it down and wishes he could feel Lance's fingers in it again. Slipping on a tight leather jacket, Keith locks the door and heads to his bike.

Since he left a bit earlier than he needed to, Keith takes the long way there. Zipping through traffic and speeding down the road, feeling the wind in his hair. Nothing can beat this feeling, he thinks. Well, except maybe the feeling of Lance's hand rubbing his back in a reassuring way. Keith's heart rate spikes. He focuses back in on the road and turns off into the parking lot of the cafe. When did he even get here? Whatever. He parks his motorcycle and heads towards the big sign that spells out 'Voltron'. There he sees Pidge, squinting at their phone.

"Hey, Pidgey." Keith walks up to them, ruffling their hair. Pidge only grumbles in response. They walk into the cafe, and Keith almost chokes when he sees who's sitting at the counter. Pidge looks up and smirks.

"Wow. You are so far gone." Keith blushes, the there's no denying it.

"Shut up, I know." The two of them walk over to where Lance and Hunk are. Hunk looks up first, waving.

"Hey guys!" Hunk whispers something inaudible to Lance, who turns red and sits up straighter. Pidge takes a look at Lance and snorts.

"Damn, Hunk. What'd you say to him?" Hunk just smiles.

"Oh, you know. Just some friendly banter!" Keith can't stop the smile forming on his face.

"I thought we were friends!" Lance glares at Hunk then turns to Keith.

"Hey, Keith. Fancy seeing you here" He winks. Lance actually winks, and Keith feels like he's going to explode.

"Uh, yeah." He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "This is Pidge, by the way."

"Thanks for finally remembering to introduce us. Like he said, I'm Pidge." Pidge looks Lance up and down.

"I thought you said he was ho-" Keith leaps in front of them, covering their mouth.

"Sorry, they have a bit of trouble keeping their mouth shut." Pidge bites down on Keith's hand, and he yelps, shooting them a glare. Lance laughs, throwing his head back. Keith wills his heart to slow down.

"I'm Lance. It's nice to meet you, Pidge." Lance smiles and Hunk cuts back in.

"Can I take your guys' orders?"

"Yeah I'll have my usual." Keith says. Lance and Pidge both make a face. They look at each other and snicker.

"Me too." Pidge grabs a stool at sits, propping their elbows up on the counter. Keith takes a seat next to them.

Lance stands, brushing off his pants a bit.

"Well, I've been here for a while, so I should probably head out." Keith is slightly disappointed, but remembering the date set for tomorrow, he smiles.

"See you tomorrow." Lance seems to perk up a bit.

"Yeah!" Pidge raises their eyebrow at the two of them, but waits until Lance has left to interrogate Keith.

_"Sooo."_

"What?" Keith knows what Pidge is asking about, but feigns ignorance.

"Tomorrow. You and him. A date, huh?"

"It's not a date! We're just... going out as friends."

 _"Suuuuure."_ Keith huffs and rolls his eyes.

"So, how's life." Pidge groans, letting their head thump onto the counter.

"Okay, so, not great." Pidge groans again, louder.

They spend the afternoon like that, laughing at jokes and talking about their lives. Hunk and Pidge talk for a solid half hour about their robotics projects, while Keith drifts off in thought. They tease Keith about Lance for a bit, then ask about his job as a mechanic and how it's going. Keith doesn't talk as much as Hunk or Pidge do, but he still enjoys himself. Pidge teases him about not being up on all the memes and Keith looks them in the eyes and says 'wow, much rude.' This sets both Hunk and Pidge into a fit of giggles while Keith just smirks. Pidge says something about needing to photoshop something when they get home, and Keith immediately regrets everything. Hunk mentions something about a new flavour of scone he made, and they order it before he's even explained what's in it. The new raspberry white chocolate scone ended up being delicious, and Keith is pretty sure he ascended to heaven when he ate it. As usual, Hunk brushed off the praise with a shy smile, saying how he was glad they enjoyed it.

Keith wonders how he managed to get such good friends. While Pidge might seem a bit cold, they aren't always like that. Keith hasn't called Pidge in the middle night to help him calm down a lot, but when he has, they've always been there for him. One time, they made a special night lamp for him that would make the pattern of stars on his ceiling. He still has it.

Hunk is an amazing friend. When they first met at the cafe, he was welcoming and homey, and Keith couldn't help liking the guy. Hunk caught on quick to Keith's loneliness, and offered a friendly hand to him whenever he needed. Hunk had been there for him, always knowing what to say to help Keith. Honestly, he is one of the best people that Keith has ever met.

Shiro has been a great older brother, someone Keith can always count on in a crisis. He couldn't ask for anyone better. Keith doesn't tell Shiro about his nightmares though, he doesn't want to put anymore stress on him.

He doesn't mind the teasing, or the banter, it's all in good fun. That's the way they are, always have been, provoking jabs and comments. And now Keith has Lance too, yet another miracle person to come along and make his life better. Keith is smiling now, a dopey expression taking over his face. He doesn't even realize his friends have stopped talking.

"Looks like loverboy has got something on his mind." Pidge covers their mouth while laughing.

"More like _someone_." Hunk adds. Keith quickly regains his scowl, directing it at the both of them.

"It wasn't what you think!" His friends only laugh harder.

"What, you weren't thinking about how pretty he is, you were also thinking about fucking him?"

"PIDGE!" Pidge laughs uncontrollably while Hunk and Keith gape at them.

"I wasn't!" Keith protests, voice thin. "Screw you."

"Save the screwing for someone else." Keith covers his face with his hands and sighs. Pidge is going to be the death of him. Although, he wouldn't mind that actually.... Keith blushes. Now is definitely not the time for thoughts like that. He looks at Pidge from the corner of his to see if they've noticed. Of course they have.

"Wow, lets all try to keep our thoughts pg here, guys." Keith groans. How can they read him so well?

 _"Pidge...."_ Hunk trails off with a pained expression on his face.

"Okay, I'll stop. But just for you, Hunk." Hunk smiles gratefully.

"It's almost closing time anyways. We'll leave before you start closing up." Pidge hops off their stool, pulling their phone out of their pocket and typing something into it.

"Yeah. sorry for distracting from business." Keith rubs the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it! I like having you guys here! Maybe next time Lance will stay too!" Keith smiles, that would be nice. With a nod, he and Pidge head towards the door.

"See you later, shorty." Keith ruffles Pidge's hair again, wincing when they stomp on his foot.

"Goodbye, you love struck fool." Keith blushes again, and watches them walk off. Turning on his heel, he walks towards Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!! this ones kinda short.... i also think that it will be more than five chapters, I'm just really awkward about ending chapters well so they're kinda short. It should be around 20k... maybe?


	5. And I Can't, I Can't, I Can't Remember, Just How To Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter!!! This one's a doozy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one starts like right after Keith was in the cafe with Hunk and Pidge (sorry the cut off was kinda shitty)

Keith drives home quickly from the cafe quickly, even though he's tired, he still has work at the mechanic shop tonight. When he gets home he changes clothes again, pulling on an old shirt that he doesn't mind getting dirty. He tightens his gloves, and grabs a hair elastic. Pulling his hair back, he sighs at the familiar feeling of the elastic snapping back against his head.

Walking into the kitchen, Keith pulls open the fridge. There isn't much in it, he'll have to go shopping again soon. Pulling out the jam and then the peanut butter from the cupboard, Keith puts together a messy pb&j sandwich.

Keith eats quickly, downing a glass of water along with the sandwich. Shoving his boots on, he's out the door in an instant. He likes his job at the mechanic, it's a nice place to loose himself in the automobiles. He's not expected to talk to too many people, and he can do what he enjoys.

When he get's there he locks up his bike and heads to the garage, waiting for his first customer. They come quickly, an older man, he knows what he needs so Keith doesn't spend too much extra time searching for the problem. Oil changes are fairly easy, so Keith is done and ready for the next person soon enough to please the man.

The next customer is someone he recognizes. Tall and tan skin, stepping out of the drivers side of the vehicle.

"Is that... Daniel?" Daniel looks up at his name, smiling when he sees Keith.

"Hey Keith, I didn't know you work here!"

"Yeah, not too often but occasionally. So, your car has a problem?"

"Ah, yes. It's actually the family car, and it's been making a squealing sound when it starts. Lance was the last to use it so he's pretty worried he messed it up or something." Daniel chuckles. Keith laughs along, he can picture the look of frantic worry on Lance's face. Trying not to lose himself in his head, he turns back to Daniel.

"He doesn't need to worry, it's nothing he did wrong. Most likely the belt are a bit old, but that's easily fixed."

"Great, when should I be back by?"

"It should take just over half an hour, maybe an hour to be safe. I'll come and get you when it's done. You can wait over there if you aren't leaving."

"Sweet, thanks. I can see why Lance likes you. He talks about you a lot." Keith flushes. Lance likes him and talks about him to his brother?

"Uh, thanks?" Daniel walks out, leaving Keith confused. Well, there's no time to wonder, so he gets to work on the car.

He was right, it was the belt, so he quickly replaces it. After he's done he does a check of the entire car, making sure nothing else is out of place. In the interior, a small palm tree charm hangs from the mirror. Cute, he thinks, then steps back from the car. He'll go get Daniel now. Keith is just about to turn the corner when he hears someone. It's Daniel, and he's on the phone. He knows he shouldn't snoop, but he can't stop from pressing his back against the wall and holding his breath.

"Hi mamá! Can you put tio Lance on the phone?" Lance? Keith sucks in a breath.

"Hey, hermanito." A pause. "No, I'm not up to something, why would you think that? I just wanted to share something interesting with you."

Keith tries to breath even quieter.

"Well, I happened to run into someone interesting here, you'd never guess who. Oh? How did you know?" Another pause. "Oh, I see. Wanna know what else,  
hermanito?"

Keith wonders what Lance could be saying on the other end. The conversation wasn't that hard to follow, but Keith still wishes he could see Lance's reactions.

"He had a ponytail." They were talking about him? This must confirm it. "Lance! Don't shriek into the phone!" Why was Lance shrieking? Is he okay?

"Calm down, idiota. Well anyways, that's all I wanted to say. I need to go pick up the car now." Oh yeah, the car. "Yeah, yeah. See you later."

Keith silently walks back a few steps, brushing his sweaty palms on his pants. Taking a deep breath, he steps back toward the corner, his steps heavier. Daniel meets him there, and Keith hands him the keys to the car.

"All done. It was just an old belt. If you're ready you can pay up at the front."

"Thanks!" Daniel takes the keys with a smile and heads over to where the car is.

When Daniel is gone, Keith lets his shoulders fall. He was done early, so he probably has about ten minutes before the next person arrives. Pulling out his phone, he sees a new message from Shiro.

[Shiro]: That's great! Maybe this can turn into something more than friends! What is his name?

[Keith K]: I doubt that will happen

[Keith K]: His name is Lance

Keith turns off his phone and stuffs it back in his pocket. Time to get back to work. He's glad that Shiro lives a few cities over, or else he wouldn't be left alone. San Diego was only a few hours from where Shiro lives in San Francisco, but it was enough that it's not worth the drive. Of course Shiro still visits sometimes, it's just not too often. He's also glad that Shiro works so hard or else he'd have more time to bother Keith. Well, Keith doesn't want Shiro to overwork himself either. Keith is pretty sure his brother has a lot more important things to do, especially with his is manager, Allura, regulating his hours well.Keith doesn't even know what Coran does. At first he thought that he was Allura's butler, but she claims not to have one. Now Keith just thinks of him as Allura's eccentric uncle.

The rest of the jobs that night go by quickly, nothing too hard. It was mostly oil and tire changes with the odd suspension job, but Keith worked quickly and efficiently. At ten thirty Keith finished cleaning and took off. As much as he loved working there, he was exhausted.

When he gets home he all but faints onto the couch. He's not sure what's made him so tired, but right now he couldn't care less.Keith barely manages to pull off his clothes before he crawls into bed and falls fast asleep.

It's noon when Keith wakes, groaning before rolling out of bed and onto the floor. He lets a string of curses fall from his mouth as he picks himself up off the ground. What a great way to wake up. He pulls his blanket around his shoulders and shuffles to the kitchen. Pulling out three eggs from the carton of eggs in the fridge, Keith begins to make himself breakfast. Poached eggs today. He's too lazy to grate cheese for an omelette, so he sticks two pieces of toast in the toaster. He had meant what he said to Lance, cooking really is helpful when you live on your own. Shiro would probably kill him if he knew what Keith lived on back in his first year of university.

Eating his eggs slowly, still groggy from waking up, Keith unplugs his phone. He chokes on his eggs when he sees a message from Lance light up the screen.

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: hey!!!!!! just makin sure ur still up for 2night!!

[Keith K]: Of course. We're still good for six?

Lance sends a reply right away, and Keith almost drops his phone.

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: yep!!!!! i'll pick you up!!! ;)))))

Keith smiles at the way Lance texts. It's so cute, so very Lance. Keith turns off his phone and puts his plate down in the sink.

Now he has an entire day to waste before his date. Not-date. He and Lance are definitely not going on a date. Right? Lance just wanted to make it up to him. Even though he has nothing to make up.

Keith sighs and head to the bathroom. When he gets there he turns around. He'll have a shower later when he picks out what he's going to where. Instead, Keith picks up a book from his nightstand and curls up on the sofa.

'The only thing that could make this better is Lance here next to me,' he thinks, 'that and tea.'

He sighs and stands up again, walking to the kitchen to turn on the kettle. It's electric, he's too lazy to get a traditional one.

Ten minutes later the kettle beeps, and Keith pours the scalding water into a mug. He places a teabag in it and stirs. The relaxing smell of chamomile tea soon fills the air. Leaning back into the couch Keith waits for his drink to cool down a bit. 

Four cups of tea later, and Keith has to piss. It's also four thirty. Since it's an hour and a half before Lance should get there, Keith gets up to take a shower. 

He doesn't know what to wear. Lance didn't give him any instructions or details, just told him not to bring anything. So should he dress fancy? Or casual? Keith looks at his closet. Well, glares at it would be more accurate. Fine. Tight black shirt and skinny jeans it is. He adds his red jacket for good measure. With that, he sits down on the couch to wait out the half hour before Lance arrives. 

His phone vibrates. Keith is on it in a flash, hands shaking as he read the message. It's from Lance.

[Annoyingly Adorable Asshole]: here!!! like ten min early, but i'll b waiting outside!!!!

[Keith K]: I'm ready. I'll be out in a sec

He already had his boots on, so he gives himself a once over in the mirror. He doesn't look too bad, if he says so himself. He had even gone into the trouble of brushing his hair today. Nodding once, and taking a breath, he steps out the front door. A car horn honks, and Keith looks over to see the very car he had fixed last night parked a bit down the road.

He smiles when he walks up to the car, waving at Lance.

"Here, get in." Keith walks around to the passenger door, climbing in beside Lance.

"Hey."

"Hey! Are you ready!" Lance smiles as he starts the car and locks the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go." Lance pulls out into the street and starts driving away from Keith's apartment. They drive in silence, Keith looking out the window. He's trying to decipher where they are going, but the road is unfamiliar. And bumpy. They must have gone over at least five potholes by now, and with each one Keith is jostled around a bit.

"Your driving scares me." He's joking and he makes sure Lance knows it by giving him a small smile.

"What? I haven't crashed this car yet, so I'd say it's pretty good!"

"This car?" Keith is suddenly slightly afraid.

"Not important. Though I did hear that you were the one to fix this hot mess up, so I gotta thank you for that." Keith tries not to make it obvious that he already knew Lance knows.

"Oh, that's no problem. I'm glad it's better now." It lapses into another silence, but not an uncomfortable one. Keith closes his eyes and focuses on the hum of the engine. He blinks his eyes open after a moment, marveling at how the scenery can change in a matter of minutes.

"So, where is we are going?" Lance smirks. 

"Patience, dear." He throws a wink Keith's way and Keith tries not to faint. That guy is hot enough to melt the polar icecaps. Keith shrugs tries to look disinterested.

"I'm sure I'll figure it out soon enough anyways." Lance laughs.

"Good luck." After another moment, Keith briefly wonders if they are lost.

"So, how far away are we?" Lance rolls his eyes with a small laugh. 

"Oh my god Keith. Are you going to keep asking questions? You are just like my little siblings!"

"How?!"

"'Are we there yet? Tio Lance, are we almost there?' Just like that!" Keith frowns. 

"Do you guys go on a lot of road trips?" Lance's eyes light up.

"You bet! We aren't far from the border so we often drive to to visit relatives in Mexico! But they aren't even from Mexico they just live there. I have a huge family, and Daniel hates driving so usually I'm the one that drives everyone there!" Lance proceeds to launch into a story about his family and the longest road trip of his life. Keith listens intently, watching Lance's excited face. 

"And then, Maria asked- uh I mean. If I'm boring you, just tell me."

"You're not boring. I don't have a lot of family so I lie hearing about yours. What did Maria ask?" Lance smiles even wider, and Keith feels his head give a little squeeze. 

Lance keeps telling stories, he doesn't seem to have a shortage. 

"Alright! We're almost there!" Lance takes one last turn onto a smaller road. Keith watches carefully out the window, looking for something familiar. There's an old building, but aside firm that nothing. 

"L-lance? Where are we? Is this where you're taking me to kill me?" Keith laughs nervously, rubbing his hands on his pants. Lance smiles mysteriously. "Seriously, Lance. You're kinda freaking me out." 

"Don't worry so much. I'm not going to kill you. And if I was, this isn't the ideal place." Keith stares suspiciously at Lance. Lance cuts the engine, opening his door.

"Follow me." Keith opens his door cautiously, stepping out of the car and following Lance down a gravel path. They path ends in front of a small run down building, with faded blue paint covering the side. 

"This way!" Lance ducks through a hole and Keith has no choice but to follow after him. 

"Lance wait up!" Keith huts his head on the top of a wall and grunts. Stepping into an open room, he sees an empty tank full of cracks bathed in a soft blue light. The light is coming in through a crack in the ceiling, and Keith pauses too stare up at it in wonder. Its a beautiful scene, the old building beautiful and tragic at the same time. 

"Is this...." Keith trails off and Lance smiles.

"Yep! We're at the old, uh, you know." He makes a frustrated sound and plops down onto the ground by a set of stairs. 

"The acuario, ugh! What is it called? El acuario, the acuar- aquarium! Yes the aquarium!" Keith chuckles and sits down beside Lance. 

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish." Lance grins proudly. 

"Yep! It's actually my first language. Sometimes I forget the word in English though." Lance smiles sheepishly and Keith smiles back. 

"I think that's pretty cool. I wish I had been able to learn Korean." Lance pats Keith's hand. Lance looks into Keith's eyes resolutely.

"It's not too late." Keith grins back at Lance.

"You're right, it's not too late." They sit there in the quiet and peaceful room, letting the comfortable feeling settle down around them. 

"My abuelo and I used to come here all the time." Keith doesn't know what to say so he reaches out and grabs Lance's hand. 

"It's nice." Lance hums in agreement

"Thanks for showing me this." Its barely a whisper, like Keith is afraid to break the silence wrapping up the room. "It means a lot to me."

"I trust you. I wanted to show you." Keith blushes at the sincerity of Lance's words.

"When I used to some here, this tank had the axolotls in it. They were always my favourite. My siblings would tease me because they looked so strange. I wonder where they are now..." Lance lets his hand pointing at the empty tank fall back down, a wistful and longing look in his eyes. Keith holds Lance's hand tighter. 

"I'm sure that we can visit another one someday. I know it won't be the same, but you can make more memories. Actually I think there's an aquarium in San Francisco we could go to! I mean, if you want to." Keith's cheeks light up when he notices he's been rambling. Lance doesn't seem to mind, only beaming brighter. 

"I'd like that." Lance smiles and Keith almost melts into the ground right there. How can one love someone this much? His heart hurts, being so close to the person he so desperately wants to be with. What would happen if he confessed? Or just kissed him right then and there? No, he can't do that. They're friends, Keith can't mess this up. But Lance has been a bit responsive? What if he has a chance? Maybe he could try it out and see how it goes? 

Before he can stop it from happening, Keith is speaking.

"Lance, I-"  
"Hey, Keith-" They stare at each other for a moment before Lance scoffs.

"You just had to ruin the moment Keith. I was going to make a flashy intro, but you had to interrupt. Typical." Keith frowns. Looks like he won't confess today then. It was a stupid idea anyways. Lance would never like him of all people. 

"Actually I started first. But, continue." Keith sees Lance pale. Was it something bad? Was he going to tell him off? Did he notice Keith coming onto him and he was going to let Keith down gently?

"Never mind, it wasn't anything important." Lance looks away, and Keith feels his chest cave a bit. 

"So you're just going to leave me hanging like that?" Keith knows he shouldn't push, shouldn't pry. But it seemed important.

"Well, what were you going to say? You were the one who spoke first, weren't you?" Shit. Keith did not want to answer that.

"Nothing." He says it too fast, feeling an anxious shiver crawling up his spine. 

"Now you're leaving me hanging." Keith looks back up through the gap in the roof.

"Guess we'll both have to be disappointed then." 

"Unfortunately." Lance's words mirror his thoughts. 

"Yeah. What time is it?" Lance reaches for his phone. 

"Shit. Already 9. Wanna head back?"

"That might be good. I've got to text Pidge." He doesn't really, but it's a good excuse as any to leave. He loves spending time with Lance, he really does, but he needs to clear his head. 

The head back to Lance's car, and Keith takes in the calm of the nighttime hours. 

"It's really nice, isn't it." He doesn't know what made him say that, but he keeps going. "So serene and beautiful."

"Hmm? Never would have pegged you as the romantic type." Lance chuckles and Keith frowns. "You're right though, it is nice." 

If Keith was looking for something to happen then, he would be disappointed. He doesn't let it show though, simply walking behind Lance as they make the trek back to where the car is parked and waiting for them.

The drive home is uneventful as well, Keith trying not to fall asleep in the passenger seat. If Lance notices the way Keith constantly stares at him, he doesn't say anything, keeping both hands on the wheel and eyes on the road. 

The car pulls up to Keith's apartment, and he unbuckles his seat belt, pausing as it slides back into it's slot. Then, without warning or thinking, he kisses Lance. Its not a long nor deep kiss, just a quick peck on the lips. He lingers for a moment before slipping out of the car and into the night air.

Realizing what he's done for the first time afterwards, Keith backs away.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean- oh fuck." The shock is plain to see on Lance's face and Keith regrets everything. He regrets being alive. He regrets being born. Isn't that funny? How loving someone can make you hurt so bad?

He had heard somewhere that love can either make or break a person, and Keith is right at the breaking point.

Shutting the door, Keith turns and runs towards his apartment, not stopping until he is safely inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. And When We Danced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has been avoiding Lance, and Lance has been putting off texting him. Now, the boys need to work out their problems together. 
> 
> Alternatively: they talk and finally get their shit together!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY I'M FINALLY BACK WITH THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> AHHHASDJHFK I'M SO HAPPY BUT ALSO SAD

Keith had just kissed him. _Why?_ He didn't have to time process it, as Keith bolted right after an apology? Why had he apologized? He didn't realize that that was exactly what Lance wanted? 

"'I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean- _oh fuck._ '" That's what Keith had said. He didn't mean what? The kiss? Did Keith really not like Lance and he just got caught up in the moment? Was this Lance's fault somehow?

Lance looks through the window at where Keith had run from, looking longingly at the apartment. He should go after Keith. He knows he should, but he doesn't. He swears he sees the curtain move, sees a figure sanding by the window, but he might just be imagining things. Turning the key and starting up the car, Lance lets it warm up before pulling out into the street. He tries not to let the tears in his eyes distort his vision. Blinking them away, he turns on the radio at full blast, letting the soothing vocals of Lady Gaga fill his senses. 

_I'm gonna marry the night_  
_I won't give up on my life_  
_I'm a warrior queen_  
_Live passionately, tonight_

He sucks in a breath through his nose, embracing the warmth that comes with the song.

 _I'm gonna marry the dark_  
_Gonna make love to the stark_  
_I'm a soldier to my_  
_Own emptiness, I'm a winner_

When the chorus comes on, he hums along, not singing as enthusiastically as he would usually. He peers into the mirror, willing away the blotchy red marks on his face. He can't go home like this. A McDonald's sign lights up the road ahead, and Lance pulls into the drive through. After getting his order of a large fries and a large vanilla milkshake, he parks in the lot and takes out his phone. 

He looks at his chat with Keith, then picks the one right below it. Keith's was at the top. The talk a lot now, don't they. Whether it's over stupid little things or daily reminders, they find an excuse to talk to each other. Lance briefly wonders if Keith will ever text him again. Swallowing down the nausea he presses call on Hunk's contact. He picks up on the second ring.

_"Hey, bud! What's up?"_

"Uh..." Lance sniffles into the phone. He didn't really think about what he was going to say, but Hunk immediately notices something's wrong.

_"What's wrong, Lance?"_

"It's- It's Keith." Lance hears Hunk suck in a breath.

 _"Yeah? You wanna explain?"_ Lance lets it all spill out of it, everything that had happened that night.

"I thought it was going so well, Hunk. It was going so well." Hunk makes a noise of sympathy.

"God I fucked up, Hunk. I should have gone after him." Hunk hums, a contemplative sound. 

_"It wasn't your fault. I'm sure he was just scared. You know how he is."_ Lance scoffs and stuffs a handful of fries in his mouth.

"Emotionally constipated?" Hunk laughs softly.

 _"I was going to put it into nicer terms, but in essence, yes. He might need a bit of time. Don't let him get away with taking too long, though."_ Lance smiles. He can always count on Hunk. He's so understanding, knows Lance like the back of his hands.

"I won't. Thanks Hunk, I feel a lot better now." 

_"You okay if I go now? Or should I stay a bit longer?"_

"Nah, I'll be fine. Thanks again." Hunk really is the best friend. 

_"Anytime, buddy."_ Lance hangs up, finishing the last of his fries and shake. It's time to head home.

Of course when he gets there his brother is waiting for him. Daniel stands near his room, arms crossed expectantly. He smirks when Lance appears at the top of the stairs. 

"Daniel. I'm not in the mood." While Lance is more stable now, he is very drained and wants nothing more than to collapse on his bed and sleep for a century. When Daniel sees his slumped demeanor, his expression falls. 

"What's wrong? Did he break your heart? Should I beat him up?" Lance shakes his head. He feels compelled to tell his older brother, so he quickly explains what had taken place. Lance feels his chest squeeze again, but he takes a breath and focuses on the floor.

 _"Oh, hermanito."_ Daniel pulls Lance into a hug, and Lance doesn't protest. 

"It-It's fine." It's not, and Lance knows it. So does Daniel.

"No it's not. But I've met him, Lance. He seems like a good guy, not an asshole like most others. I'm not saying you shouldn't be upset, he did make a dick move, but you should give him time. Or chase after him. Don't let this one get away." Daniel was right. 

The assured way he spoke makes something stir in Lance's heart. He won't give up yet. He might not fix it right away, but when he gets the chance he will.

The next morning doesn't make anything better. He's tired, but has class in an hour. He has to force himself to get out of bed, getting ready just in time to make it to class. Hunk casts him a worried glance when he slips into the rooms but Lance ignores it, trying to pay attention to the prof's boring lecture. 

He can't pay attention. The entire week, he can't do it. The weekend rolls around and guilt washes over him in new, but he still doesn't text Keith. He doesn't receive any texts, either. It eats away at him, but he isn't sure what to do. 

Weeks pass like this. Three weeks, to be exact. Lance is falling apart slowly, each day without a text making him grow more anxious. 

On the Saturday of the third week, Lance visits the cafe. Walking through the door, he finds himself subconsciously looking around for a familiar mullet. A sigh comes from behind him.

"He isn't here." Hunk stares at Lance. "Don't try to deny that you were looking for him."

"I- yeah." Lance looks down. Without him even asking, Hunk plops a drink and a scone down in front of him. He sips the drink slowly, still looking at the floor.

"The last time I saw you this hung up about someone was with Rolo, all those years back." Lance gives a sorry smile, looking up at Hunk.

"This is different. I really like him, Hunk." Hunk smiles at Lance.

"I know, that's why you can't let him leave." 

"Yeah. I just-I don't know what to do. I've never been this serious, Hunk. I don't know what I need to do." Hunk sighs, reaching over across the bar and squeezing Lance's arm. 

"You need to talk to him." Lance slumps.

"I thought I would, coming here so often." Hunk sucks in a bit of breath, and Lance notices. "Hunk? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Okay, well. He told me not to tell you, but he's actually been coming here when you're in class." Hunk pauses to watch Lance's face. "I think if you want to talk to him, you should come during your science lecture on Monday. But just don't tell him I told you, okay?" Lance actually smiles at that, sitting up just a bit straighter. 

"I won't. Thanks Hunk, you're the best. I'm still upset you didn't tell me though." 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Just promise me you'll do the assignments and start actually doing you work." Lance beams at his best friend.

"Of course." Hunk chuckles as Lance noisily slurps up the rest of his sugary drink. 

Come Monday, Lance makes good on his promise to do his work, handing in three assignments from the previous week and paying a little more attention than he usually would. He's practically vibrating in his seat, trying to calm his excitement and nerves, which he can't tell the difference between. His stomach is fluttering, he can't sit still. 

What if he runs? This time Lance will chase him. And if he didn't mean it? Lance will cry probably, but who knows what after. What will Keith say? Does Lance really want to hear it? He has to, right? Lance can't think straight (hah) with all these questions jumbling together in his mind. 

When one o'clock comes around, Lance is sprinting to the cafe. Well, not quite sprinting because no one should have to run, but walking briskly still counts. He arrives at the cafe and stops, not going in right away. Peering through the glass, he spots a mess of recognizable black hair. Lance's breath catches in his throat and he stands there a moment before heading back over to the door. 

He pushes open the door ignoring the chimes as he catches Hunk's eye. Hunk turns to look at him fully, smiling a bit too innocently. Keith must have seen his smile, as he turns around to see who it is. 

The moment they lock eyes, Lance can see Keith fighting the instinct to flee. Actually, Keith even takes it. He stands up and drops his stuff, rushing past Lance. Lance drops his books as he reaches out just in time to grab Keith's sleeve. 

_"Lance."_

_"Keith."_ It's their first words to each other in almost a month, and Lance's sound way more pleading. 

"Lance, let me go." Keith grinds out through clenched teeth, pulling against Lance's firm grasp. 

"Not until we talk, pretty boy. You can't keep running." Lance holds tighter. 

"Not here, Lance." Lance sighs. So, Keith is going to be difficult about this. 

"Fine. Where do you want to go?" Keith huffs.

"You aren't going to give up, are you?" Lance smiles a bit. 

"Nope. Not until we talk." 

"Okay. Lets-lets go to my place." Lance was taken aback by this. Keith was inviting him over? Wouldn't that make it harder for him to escape? Oh well, it's better than nothing. Keith grabs his stuff, not saying anything more on the subject. Throwing one last glance over his shoulder at Hunk, Lance lets Keith pull him out of the shop. 

They get on Red without another word, the silence weighing heavily between them. Lance squeezes Keith tighter as they zip through the streets heading back to the apartment. 

"Here." Keith holds open the door to his apartment, and Lance steps inside with a nod of thanks. 

Once they are sitting on the couch, Keith breaks the silence. 

"So? You wanna talk?" Lance didn't even think about what he was going to say. How does he even start? What should he do? He chews his lip nervously. 

_"I-I'm sorry."_ Keith looks surprised, eyebrows pitched high on his forehead. 

"Why? Why are you sorry?" Lance doesn't know either. He messed up, right? That's why Keith avoided him, right?

"W-well, I must have done something to make you hate me. I mean, you avoided me for almost a month, so I just thought..." Keith runs a hand through his hair. 

"I don't hate you. I thought you for sure hated me. I mean, you didn't text me either." He looks slightly upset as he speaks, and he keeps pushing his dark hair out of his face. Lance ponders his words. It was true, he didn't text Keith when he could have. 

"I couldn't ever hate you. I should have texted, you're right, but I don't hate you. I just- _I just thought you didn't mean it._ " He whispers the last part, looking down at his clenched hands. 

"Why wouldn't I mean it? I kissed you, for fuck's sake!" Lance jerks his head up, staring at Keith with tear filled eyes. 

"You said- you said you didn't mean it." Keith shakes his head.

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah you did! Right before you ran off- _which was a dick move by the way_ \- you said you didn't mean to!" Keith just stares at him.

"I said I didn't mean to! I meant it but I didn't mean to blow my cover and kiss you!" Keith says, and then stops. Lance is staring at him, wide eyed and hopeful.

"You- _you meant it?"_

"Yes, so if you're going to turn me down, just do it already." Keith crosses his arms and looks away.

"Keith, Keithy look at me." Lance pulls Keith so he is looking into his eyes. 

"I like you too, okay? Like, really. I really, really like you." Keith lets out a breath. 

"But why? I caused you a panic attack, Lance! And-and I can't do anything right, and I'm not good enough to-" Lance claps a hand over Keith's mouth, silencing the rest of his negative words.

"You are going to listen to me, okay? I like you a lot. I like who you are, your stupid hair and gloves, and your face. The panic attack wasn't your fault, I should have told you sooner. You are definitely good enough, better than I could ever be. I like you, okay? It was hell without you the last three weeks." 

Keith's eyes are wide now, with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Lance slowly removes his hand from Keith's mouth, stroking his cheek with it instead.

"If anything, I should be sorry I'm not good enough." Keith shakes his head, pulling Lance in closer to him.

"No way. I still can't believe someone as amazing as you likes me." Lance hums and smiles.

"About that liking thing, why did you run away? It really hurt, dude." Keith slumps a little.

"I-I'm sorry. I was scared, I thought you wouldn't feel the same, so I ran. I shouldn't have done that, sorry." 

"Stupid." Lance drops his head onto Keith's shoulder. Then he realizes what position they are in. In their heated discussion, Lance had all but completely climbed into Keith's lap, and is now straddling him. He blushes a bit, pulling away slightly. 

"Um." Keith looks back at Lance, who is awkwardly holding onto his shoulders.

"What?" Keith looks as if he's waiting for something. Lance blushes more, and hopes that they're on the same page.

"C-can we kiss?" Lance looks endearingly red, and Keith chuckles. 

"I didn't think you'd be the embarrassed type." Lance just blushes harder at Keith's teasing tone, and hides his head in his hands. Keith reaches up and pulls them away from his face, instead cupping it with his own hands. 

Keith leans forwards quickly, tilting his head to slot his lips against Lance's. He feels more than hears Lance make a noise of surprise, and Keith grins into the kiss. Lance pushes back into the kiss, letting the warm feeling fill him up before pulling away.

They look at each other and smile. 

"Hey, I know I can't completely fix everything, but can I try? I want to help you, Lance." Lance's smile turns watery with the tears building up in his eyes. 

"Heh, are you asking me out?" Lance smirks. Keith drops his head onto Lance's chest, butting against it gently.

"I was trying to be sincere, you ass." Lance laughs, then runs a hand through Keith's hair. 

"I know. I would love to go out with you. We both have our problems, but hey, maybe we'll be stronger together." Keith takes Lance's hand in his and kisses his knuckles. It's a gentle move, one that makes Lance melt. In turn, he presses a kiss to the top of Keith's head. 

"We'll figure it out." Keith nods. It's only a few words, but it's a promise. One that they both intend to keep. 

And they do.

**Four Years Later**

"Babe." Keith shakes his husband awake. 

"Keeeeith, it's too early." Keith huffs and pokes Lance again. 

"There's something I wanna tell you." Keith feels Lance stiffen, and in an attempt to reassure him it's nothing bad, he rubs soft circles into his back. 

"Okay...?" Lance sounds hesitant, so Keith continues quickly.

"You know how we went to that old aquarium? Back when we were younger?" Keith starts slow, trying to keep what he's talking about a surprise.

"Yeah? What about it?" Lance rolls over to face Keith.

"Well, there's a new place in town, a new aquarium." Lance's eyes light up. "I know it's not the one you grew up with and it won't be able to replace it, but I've done a lot of research and it seems like a really good place! They seem to treat the animals well, and they have a catch and release program!" 

Lance doesn't waste anytime in pulling Keith into a huge hug. He places a chaste kiss on his lips, smiling dumbly up at Keith. 

"It's great. It doesn't have to replace the old one, we can make new memories with this one. When does it open?" Keith smiles sheepishly. 

"Actually, the first opening day is today." Lance beams, tackling Keith again for another hug. 

"Wait, really?! Can we go?" Keith smiles cheekily.

"I might have already bought us VIP tickets..." Lance smiles at Keith, this time tears streaming down his cheeks. Surprised with the sudden emotion, Keith panics. 

"I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong?" 

"No! I-I'm just really happy." Keith breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God." 

_"I love you so, so much."_ It's almost routine to say it now, but every time they do, Keith feels his chest stir. 

_"I love you too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS FIC!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> i'm kind of sad it's over but this just means i can start a new one.... ;) 
> 
> ALSO!!! i've been thinking of adding a sequel to it, about their married life afterwards (like their marriage and the trip to the aquarium.... maybe even smut *wink wink*) SO LET ME KNOW IF YOU'D BE UP FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!
> 
> thank y'all of your nice comments and kudos!!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first every fic with multiple chapters!!!!!
> 
> I'm not yet sure when or how often I'll update but it should be pretty regularly (i hope lmao)


End file.
